The New Girl Next Door
by thebossherself
Summary: The Moons have new neighbors, The Dawsons. The Moons son, Austin, starts to take a liking to The Dawsons daughter, Ally. Will their friendship turn into something more as time goes on, or will they just stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, this is my new story! It's totally different than the kind of setting in the show, so I hope you all don't mind. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you are all enjoying my other one!**_

**Austin's POV**

It had been a cold day in early November, and my father had me outside raking leaves on the front lawn. That's the only reason why I didn't like the fall season: yard work. It usually didn't bother me, to be honest, but it was so chilly to the point I could see my breath whenever I breathed.

I was raking up by my mailbox when I saw my neighbor, Emily, walking over toward me with another girl beside her. From what I could tell from the distance, she was brunette.

"Hey Austin," Emily said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Em," I said, leaning the rake against the mailbox. I looked next to her at the brunette and I smiled at her. She had brown hair that had curls at the end, big brown eyes, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. She was so beautiful. "And who is this beautiful girl right here?"

"This is my cousin, Ally. Ally Dawson." Emily said, looking at Ally who was now smiling at my remark, so I smiled. "Her family just moved here from Miami. She's going to be going to school with us."

I crossed my arms and looked at the girl, who I now knew was called Ally. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ally Dawson. I'm Austin Moon."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Austin." She said sweetly. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Just one question," I said to Ally, and she nodded her head. "Why on earth would you move from Florida to New Hampshire?"

"That's what I asked my parents," She said, shrugging her shoulders. "My mom said she wanted to be closer to the family, so here we are. My dad is taking over the Sonic Boom up here. Her father was managing it up here while mine was managing the one down in Miami."

"I love that store!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah," Emily cut in, nudging Ally's arm. "Austin here loves to play the guitar."

"Oh really?" Ally asked, looking impressed. "I'd love to hear you play sometime," She said. A smile curved on my lips.

"Definitely," I said.

"Good," Ally said, clasping her hands together. "We should get going, though. We have to help my parents unpack the boxes." She said, pointing to the house to the right of mine.

"Wait," I said, shocked that I didn't realize this before. "You're the new family moving in next door?"

"Yeah," She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking. "I hope you don't mind. I mean, I wouldn't want it to be an issue."

I caught on quickly that she was being smart with me and I laughed. She was definitely something else and I just met the girl five minutes ago. I could absolutely see myself being good friends with her.

"No issue at all," I said, putting my hands up in defeat and smiling at her.

"Great," She said smiling. "We'll see you later, neighbor." Ally and Emily turned around and started walking toward Ally's house. I watched them, and couldn't help but smile.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be really good friends, Ally Dawson," I called out. She turned around and smiled at me as Emily kept walking.

"We'll see about that," She said, then turned around and caught up to Emily. I picked up the rake and started raking the yard again. A smile stayed on my face the whole time.

**Ally's POV**

I had gotten to New Hampshire early in the morning, and the first thought I had was, _"Damn! It's cold here."_ It was like a whole different world than Florida, but change was good sometimes. Plus now I was closer to most of my family, so the move wasn't so bad.

The first person I saw when I got to my new house was my cousin, Emily. She lived across the street, which was great because she and I have always been super close, and we're the same age also.

She took me outside to go introduce me to the neighbors. First, she took me to Miss Clemens house, who lived in the house to the right of mine. She was a small old woman who lived with her two cats and dog. From talking to her, she seemed to be very sweet. Next she took me over to the neighbors who lived to the left of me. One of the people that lived there was outside raking leaves in the front yard. The boy outsides name was Austin. Now, I'm not going to lie, he was extremely cute. His blonde hair flopped just the right way, his brown eyes were big and very nice to look at, and he had a smile that could sweep any girl off her feet, except for me, of course. I got a good vibe off of him, his niceness seemed genuine to me, which is always a plus in my book.

Now I'm here, in my room with Emily, unpacking boxes. We stayed quiet for a while, but that didn't last too long on account of we both loved to talk, a lot.

"He was totally flirting with you," Emily said, while helping me push my bed frame against the wall. I looked at her confused.

"Who?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Austin, stupid!" She said, grabbing my bedspread out of the box. "He called you beautiful and he only just met you." I smiled and shook my head.

"He was just being nice," I said, grabbing the sheets from her.

"Listen, Ally," She said grabbing the other side of the sheet, helping me pull it up on my bed. "I've known Austin a long time, and not once have I seen him flirt with a girl like that. He's usually shy around girls, but with you it was different."

"Shy?" I asked, surprised. "How is a cute guy like that be shy around anyone? He could probably get any girl he wants." Emily looked at me and grinned. "What?" I asked.

"You think Austin's cute!" She said.

"So what? I be a lot of girls think he's cute. I'm not the only one." I said simply.

"All the girls in school think he's cute, but all he ever wants to do is be friends with them, nothing more. The only girl he's ever given the time of day to is Cassidy Rogers," She answered, as we pulled the comforter over the sheets on my bed. "But, that didn't last long at all."

"How come?" I asked, curiously.

"She was using him to make her ex boyfriend jealous, and they haven't really talked since. This happened last year in ninth grade. Lately, she's been trying to talk to Austin, though." She said seriously. I felt so bad for him.

"Wow, that's terrible," I said sincerely. "Has he been talking to her?"

"I don't think so," She said, putting a pillowcase over my pillow. "But, what do I know?"

I don't know why I was so curious, but I was. I felt so bad for him because from what I've experienced from talking to him, he seemed to be like a pretty nice guy. Why would someone want to use him like that? Why did I even care? I only met the guy for five minutes.

"Did you get your schedule? I want to see if we have any classes together?" Emily asked, throwing the pillows on the bed. Well, the bed was all finished. Now we just had everything else to set up in the room.

"Oh yeah," I said, walking over to my backpack, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to her. She scanned her eyes down my schedule and smiled up at me.

"We have three classes together!" She said excitedly. I felt so relieved since she was the only one I knew at that school, besides Austin, kind of.

"Great! Which ones?" I said, returning the smile.

"Math, English, and Chemistry," She said, looking over the schedule again. "We don't have lunch together, but you're in Austin's lunch, so I'm sure he'll let you sit with him and his friends."

"Does he sit with all guys?" I asked. If he did, I'd rather ask the guidance counselor if I can get a schedule change so I could get into Emily's lunch.

"No," She said, handing me back my schedule. "He sits with his best friend Dez, and this girl Trish. I've hung out with them all before, they're pretty cool."

"Alright," I said quietly.

For the next couple of hours, we stayed in my room and unpacked all of the boxes. We organized my room, hung up posters and pictures, put my clothes in the closet and drawers, and laid out a couple of area rugs. After we were all finished, my mom called us down for dinner. She made spaghetti, and it was delicious. In my opinion, my mom was the best cook, but everyone thinks their mothers are the best cooks, it's like a rule.

"Thanks for dinner, Auntie Penny," Emily said, giving my mom a hug. "I'm so happy I get to see you guys everyday now."

"Me too, sweetie," She said, kissing her head.

"I'm going to walk her home," I said to my mom. It was dark outside, and Emily hated the dark, even though she was only going across the street.

"Okay, sweetie," My mom said, smiling at both of us.

We left the kitchen and walked outside. When we walked down the stairs, I noticed Austin was still outside working on the yard. He was bagging the leaves that were spread in piles around his front lawn.

"Does he usually stay outside this long?" I whispered to Emily as we walked toward her house.

"He's a hardworking kid. His dad makes him stay outside until everything is done," She said quietly. As we were about to cross the street, she dragged me over to Austin's yard for the second time today.

"Austin!" She said, dragging me with her closer to him. He dropped the handful of leaves he had in his hands in the bag and smiled at us.

"What's up, ladies?" He said looking at Emily then at me. I smiled back at him.

"Ally here has the same lunch as you," She said, and he nodded. "So, be a good boy and let her sit with you. She's also in our math class,"

"No problem," He said, looking at me. "Me and my friends are chill, you'll like us. I promise,"

"Thanks," I said relieved. I didn't want to be one of those new students that sit by themselves on the first day of school, so I'm happy he said it was okay for me to join them at lunch.

"You're very welcome," He said flirtatiously.

As we walked away to cross the street, Emily nudged me and gave me a smirk.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes, walking up her front steps with her. "I'll see you tomorrow," And with that, she was in the house and I was on my way back to my house.

"Hey Ally," I heard someone call, I looked around and noticed it was Austin who called me.

"Yeah?" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He said, and even though we were some distance away, I could tell he was smiling at me.

"Looking forward to it," I called back at him, and then walked in the house.

_**So, what'd everyone think? Let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, I'm posting the second chapter, and it's pretty long so I hope all of you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews, and please, review this chapter and tell me what you all think of it. I LOVE the feedback, and all of you guys! **_

**Ally's POV**

It was 6:00 A.M. when my alarm went off, and the last thing I wanted to do was wake up. I hadn't gone to bed until 1 in the morning because I was feeling nervous about starting at a new school. I hit my alarm, and got up lazily from my bed. My vision was kind of blurry, so I rubbed my eyes, and in the process, I tripped over a box that was left on the floor from unpacking.

"Damn it," I said, laying flat on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

"Honey?" I heard my mom call as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I said, still lying on the floor.

"Are you okay in there? I heard a bang." She said. I got up and straightened myself out and walked to the door, opening it.

"Yeah, mom," I said, smiling at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay, honey. Breakfast is on the table. I have to get to work, and your father went to the store to set up his office." She said, kissing my forehead. "Have a good day at school today."

"Thanks," I said softly, shutting the door behind her.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. I didn't want to over dress. Usually, back in Miami, I'd always wear dresses, skirts, or shorts; but New Hampshire was so cold, so I wouldn't be able to wear any of those kinds of things until the spring and summer came. Bummer. It didn't take me long to decide to just wear a pair of skinny jeans, a grey fitted t-shirt, and a pair of grey converse; simple, but cute. That was my kind of style really, I liked to keep things simple. I looked in the mirror and brushed out my hair and clipped my bangs off to the side, my usual hairstyle. Occasionally I liked to change it up, but right now I had no motivation to care, even though it was my first day at a new school. I applied my blush, mascara, and eye shadow; grabbed my backpack; and headed to the kitchen.

My mom left me a stack of pancakes and a couple pieces of bacon. It's safe to say I devoured them quickly, not only because I had ten minutes to go to Emily's house because I was getting a ride with her to school; but because they were delicious.

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and soon after I grabbed my jacket, ran out the door, and ran across the street. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. 6:58 A.M. Two minutes early. Yes! I always had to be on time, and if not, I had to be early. I don't know why, but that's how I've always been, no matter what the situation was.

Before I could knock on the door, Emily opened it and stepped outside.

"Hey Em-." I started to say, but was interrupted by her pulling my arm and dragging me down the stairs. Gee, I've been here one day and she sure seemed to like dragging me a lot. I got loose of her grip and followed her. "Where are we going? Isn't your mom driving us to school?"

"No," She said as we crossed the street. "I get a ride with Austin everyday, so now you do also. Oh, and by the way… Shotgun." She ran to the truck parked in his driveway, and I followed her. There he was, leaning against the drivers side door, staring at me. Emily got into the truck, and I walked up to the side Austin was standing at.

"You drive?" I asked, looking at him confused, but he just smiled at me.

"I'm seventeen," He said, opening his door and pulling his seat forward so I could hop in the back seat. "I stayed back in first grade." I nodded my head, to let him know I acknowledged what he said and began climbing in the truck. "You look great, by the way," He said, as I got in the back seat fully and looked at him.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." I was being honest, he looked really cute. He was wearing an orange and black plaid shirt, a leather jacket over that, black jeans, and black nikes. I must admit, he did have nice style. He shot me one last smile as he put the seat back in its correct position and hopped in.

Emily looked back at me and raised her eyebrows as Austin started the car up. I mouthed _'what?'_ to her, and she just smirked and rolled her eyes and looked forward. As Austin began to drive, he looked in the rear view mirror at me.

"So, are you excited to start at a new school?" He asked, looking back at the road as he continued to drive.

"I guess," I said, sighing. "I'm a little nervous, but I think I'll be okay."

"You'll be fine," Emily cut in, and I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," Austin said, stopping at the red light. "You'll be okay. What's your first class?"

"Um," I said, pulling my schedule out of my backpack, and looking it over for the tenth time in the past twenty four hours. "Social studies with Mrs. Richardson," I said, looking up from the piece of paper.

"I'm in that class!" Austin practically shouted, causing me and Emily to jump. "You can sit next to me,"

**Austin's POV**

"Someone's excited," Emily blurted out, causing me to blush. Wait, I was blushing?

"What? No!" I said, and Emily did that look where she raised her eye brows because she knew someone was lying, and that someone was me. I just had to play it cool. "I just think it's great because Ally will have someone she knows in that class, that's all."

"Uh huh," She said sarcastically, nodding her head.

"Well, I think it's great, too," Ally said from the backseat. I smiled. "I mean, it's good that I have someone I'm familiar with instead of having no one at all, right?"

"Exactly," I stated, pulling into my usual parking spot at school. Emily was first to get out of the car, leaving me and Ally alone. "You ready for this?" I said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. She nodded her head, and I smiled. I got out of the car and pulled my seat forward. I grabbed her backpack for her and threw it over my shoulder, and let out my other hand to help her out. She grabbed my hand, and I wrapped my hand around hers, helping her out. Wow, her hands were really soft… and small.

"Thanks," She said, jumping out of my truck, still hand in hand, but she let go as soon as her feet hit the ground. I handed her back her backpack and closed the door and locked up my car.

"No problem," I said as we walked around to the other side of my truck to Emily.

"Well, since you guys have first period together, I'll leave you to it. I have creative writing, so I'll see you guys later." Emily said, looking at the pair of us and then focusing on Ally. "Are you gunna be alright?" Ally nodded and smiled at her. She had a great smile.

"Yeah," Ally said, looking up at me and smiling at me now. "I think I'll be fine,"

Emily looked at her and smirked, "Alright you two, I'll see you guys in math," Emily said, and she was off.

"You're in our math class, too?" She asked, and I nodded my head happily.

"Not to shabby," She said looking at me, then to the school. "This is much smaller than my old school,"

"Well, Derry isn't as big as Miami," I said, as we started walking toward the entrance. "It'll be easy for you to find your way around here, believe me,"

"I'm not worried, but if I need any help, I'll be sure to go to you, my savior," She smirked at me, and I just laughed. She was being smart with me again.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?" I said, still laughing. She nodded her head and smiled.

"So, I've been told. Can you get used to it?" She asked. We were in the schools lobby by now, heading up to the second floor where our first class was.

"I think that can be arranged," I said, smiling. I couldn't help it, I met this girl yesterday, and I was constantly smiling whenever I talked to her. We walked up to room 208, our first class and I put my hand out, gesturing for her to go in first. "After you," She walked in first and I followed her as she sat in an empty seat in the back, which so happened to be very convenient since I sat in the desk next to it. I started pulling my books out of my bag when I heard a girl's voice say my name. I sighed because I knew exactly who it was; Cassidy.

"Hey, Austin," Cassidy said looking at me, then to Ally. She looked confused. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, today's my first day," She said, smiling up at Cassidy who was standing between mine and Ally's desks. "I'm Ally,"

"I'm Cassidy," She said, smiling back at Ally. Ally's eyes widened and then she looked at me then back to Cassidy.

"Uh, well, it's nice to meet you… Cassidy." She said, looking forward. Why'd she look at me like that? Did Emily tell her something? Now I'm curious.

"You too," She said simply, and went back to her seat on the other side of the room.

**Ally's POV**

Sheesh, I haven't even been in the school for ten minutes, and I already met the famous Cassidy that Emily was telling me about. It was kind of awkward. The first five periods went by slowly. First I had Social Studies, it wasn't all that bad. Austin and I whispered here and there about how boring it was. Second period I had English. Emily introduced me to some of her friends, and from what I could tell, they seemed pretty cool. Third period I had Chemistry. When I tell you that class was boring, I mean it was so boring to the point I would have rather walked into on coming traffic then be in that class, even though Emily was in that class, too. Fourth period I had French. Austin was in that class and he introduced me to this girl Trish. I liked her. She was so funny, and I could definitely see myself becoming good friends with her. Fifth period I had Study Hall and Trish was in that class, too. We sat there and talked the whole time. Now it was sixth period; Lunch.

Trish and I walked to lunch together, and I felt like I knew her for years because we got along so well.

"Did you bring your own lunch?" She asked me as we walked into the cafeteria. It was loud.

"Yeah," I said, trying to speak over the voices throughout the cafeteria.

"Good," She said, as she gestured me to sit down in the seat next to her, "School lunch here isn't that great."

"Good to know," I said, and gave her a smile. I pulled out a brown bag out of my backpack and poured the items out of it. My mom packed me a turkey sandwich, a bottle of water, and a bag of chips. My mom was awesome. As I started to eat, Austin walked over with a tall, red-headed boy, who I assumed to be that Dez boy Emily told me about. He had a slice of pizza, too.

"Ally, this is Dez," He said, pointing to his friend as he sat down. Dez looked at me and I smiled.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was cute," Dez said, and I looked at Austin and smiled. He blushed. "It's nice to meet you. Hey, Trish," He said looking from me then to Trish. The two of them started bickering about something, but I didn't know what. Were they always like this?

"So, you think I'm cute, huh?" I said, looking at Austin who had pizza sauce on his face. I reached across the table and wiped a chunk of tomato off of his face, and he smiled. Man, did he always smile? Seriously, I haven't seen him not smile.

"Maybe I do," He said matter-of-factly. "Is that a problem, Ally Dawson?" Now he was being smart with me, and it made me laugh. I had to spit it back in return, of course.

"What if it is? What're you gonna do about it?" I asked, and he sat there silently, looking at me appalled. I smirked, and took a sip of my water.

"I'm gonna… uh… I'm gonna…" He started but was interrupted by the bell ringing. The whole cafeteria got up and started piling out of the cafeteria. Next period was the last period of the day, and I had math.

"Our class is just next to the cafeteria," Austin said, and I looked at him confused, but then remembered he was in my math class, too.

"See you on Monday, Ally," Trish yelled to me as she walked out of the cafeteria. I nodded my head and smiled. Austin looked at me as we started walking out of the cafeteria. "What?"

"You and Trish seem to get along great," He said, grabbing my water bottle from my hand and chugging the last sip down.

"Hey!" I said, taking it back and looking at the empty bottle. He just smirked, and I couldn't help but smirk back. "Yeah, she's cool. I like her a lot. I can definitely see us becoming great friends,"

"Well, good." He said, as he walked into a class room. I followed him. Emily was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, and she waved me over.

"Hey, Emily," I said, lazily sitting down. I was exhausted. I'm glad it was Friday, though. I could have a weekend to relax from the long move. I looked at Austin, and I gestured him to sit down next to me. He smiled. Oh my god, why was he always smiling, and why could I feel myself wanting to smile whenever he did?

"How was lunch?" She asked, looking at both of us.

"Great," I said. Even though I was a small girl, I sure did love to eat.

"Good. Are you having a good first day, overall?" She asked, and I nodded. The bell rang and class began.

Math wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed math, and I had no shame in admitting that it was my favorite subject. Each class seemed to go by super slow, but math didn't. When the bell rang to end the school day, me, Emily, and Austin all walked out to his car together.

"Shotgun!" I yelled, smirking at Emily who was clearly unhappy that I beat her to it. She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She groaned, opening the door to his truck, pulling the seat forward and hopping in the back seat. I got into the front, and right after me, Austin got into the drivers side, and smiled at me, yet again.

"You're always smiling, aren't you?" I said as he started the car. His smile turned into a grin, and I smiled slightly. There I go again, smiling when he smiled. What was wrong with me? Emily kicked the back of my seat and I shot her a look and she started to mouth _'Austin and Ally, sitting in a tree'_ and then she blew kisses. I just rolled my eyes, and shook my head no at her.

"It's hard not to smile around you," He said, pulling out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot. "It's not everyday I meet someone as beautiful as you,"

"Oh yeah?" I said, shaking my head yes at him slowly, and raising my eyebrows. "I bet you say that to all the girls, huh?" He shook his head no and smirked, looking forward at the road. "Well then, aren't you just the ladies man," I said sarcastically, and I knew he could tell I was just being smart with him. He was fun to mess with, I could get used to this.

"I don't want to brag or anything," He started, and pretended to slick his hair back. I laughed so hard at this, and I have no idea why. "But, I am pretty good with the ladies."

"Oh, I bet you are," I said this while nodding my head. We ended up pulling in his driveway as I said this, and Emily was in a hurry to get out, so I got out of the car and pulled my seat forward, and she jumped out immediately and began running across the street.

"I'll see you tonight, Ally," She yelled, looking back at me. "I want your mom to feed me!" And with that, she ran into her house.

I shut the door to the passenger side of Austin's truck, and when I turned around I jumped because he was standing right behind me. He started laughing, and that's when I noticed, he got these cute little dimples when he laughed. Not that it mattered or anything, just something I noticed, that's all.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Probably just going to be unpacking boxes all day," I said, leaning against his truck. He put his right arm next to my head and leaned against his truck. He was extremely close to me, but to be honest, it didn't bother me, instead I just smiled up at him. He was really tall, he had a good seven or eight inches on me, maybe a little more.

"Well, maybe I can help you?" He suggested, biting his lip and looking down at me.

"I mean," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "If you really want to, then sure you can help."

"Trust me," He said, rubbing his hand through his hair with his free hand. "Anything is better than being home."

"Then come on over," I said simply, and smiled at him.

"Great!" He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and giving it to me. "Put your number in my phone. Here, let me see yours so I can put mine in." I took my phone out of my bag and handed it to him. We both took a minute and put our number in each other's phone and then handed them back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," I said, and then off I went, walking over to my house. I turned around, for God knows what reason, and Austin was looking at me, leaning up against his truck and biting his lip. I turned around and ended up biting my own lip and walked inside my house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews and follows and adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot that you all enjoy this story, I'm enjoying writing it. It's not anything like my other story, so I like this new vibe. Please review and let me know what you all thought! Thank you!**_

**Ally's POV**

I had been in the living room when I heard Emily barge into the house and straight for the kitchen. My mom was cooking homemade pizza, which was Emily's favorite. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, stay in here. Dinner is going to be ready in a minute," My mom said, taking the pizza out of the oven. Emily eyed it and licked her lips, causing me to laugh.

"What!?" She practically shouted at me. "You know I love your moms cooking."

"I know," I said simply, taking a seat at the table. I looked around and sighed. There was still so much to unpack and to be honest, I was so over unpacking already and I only just moved the day prior. _Buzz._ I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Austin.

'_Just wanted to make sure that this is your real number ;)'_

I smiled down at my phone and let out a small laugh. I started replying back as my mom set the pizza down on the table.

'_Don't worry, it is :P'_

Emily sat down in the seat directly across from me, and I could feel her staring at me, so I looked up from my phone and raised my eyebrows. "Can I help you?" I asked, still smiling from the text.

"Who're you texting?" She asked curiously as she took a slice of pizza off of the tray.

"Austin," I said, slapping a slice on my plate. She smirked at me and I just shook my head, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Ooooh," My mom cut in, taking a seat at the end of the table. "Who's Austin?"

I opened my mouth to start talking, but Emily interrupted me.

"The boy next door. Auntie, they've been flirting non stop!" She said, wiggling her eyebrows as she took a bite into the pizza. "Mmm," She said quietly.

"We have not been flirting!" I said defensively, looking at my phone as it buzzed again.

'_Good, cause if it wasn't, we'd have a serious problem, Ally Dawson" _

I smiled at my phone again, and soon began replying back. Not without Emily blowing kisses again, like she did earlier on the car ride home.

'_Oh yeah? I'm sure. ;)'_

When I looked up from my phone after I sent the text, my mom and Emily were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "He's the one flirting with me! Okay?"

"False!" Emily said, pointing a finger at me. My mom let out a laugh as I crossed my arms, raising and eyebrow to Emily.

"What do you mean 'false'?" I said, still with my eyebrow raised.

"You were flirting back with him in the car today, that's what I mean!" I gaped at her, and that's all I could do. I can't believe she thought I was flirting back with him. I was just being friendly!

"Wait," My mom said, staring at Emily then to me. "Is that the blonde boy that was out in his yard yesterday?" Emily nodded her head at my mom and my mom smiled and looked at me. "He's cute, Ally!"

"Mom, believe me. I'm not interested. I just met the boy yesterday!" I said defending myself once again. I was going to kill Emily. Why did she have to bring this up in front of my mom? It was honestly nothing, and it will never be anything. I see us as being good friends, but that's it, really.

"If you say so," My mom said in a tone that made it seem like she didn't believe me. Damn it, Emily. I shot a glare at my cousin as my mom picked up out empty plates off the table and walked them over to the sink. Emily just grinned at me, acting as if she did nothing wrong.

Emily stayed at the house a few more hours after we finished eating. Me, her, and my mom sat down and caught up on things; telling stories, cracking jokes, and just flat out entertaining ourselves. I loved spending time with them. I always had a good time whenever we were all together, and I'm happy that there will be more of these moments now that we live next door to one another.

It was 10 P.M. when Emily left, and of course, I had to walk her across the street. You know, for someone that is sixteen years old, she sure was a baby when it came to walking across the street at night. It wasn't like the road was fully black, there were street lights. After she went inside, I made my way down her front steps and across the street. I was about to walk onto my front lawn when I noticed Austin sitting on the curb in front of his house. I walked over to him slowly, and when I reached him, he looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile and sat next to him, and then looked at him. Even though I hardly know him, I could tell something was wrong.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, hm?" I said softly. He looked at me and smiled again. Why is he smiling? There's definitely something wrong.

"Just thinking," He said, looking up at the stars.

"About what?" I asked curiously, watching him as he looked up in the sky.

"Everything, really," He said, looking at me then back up to the sky. "I sit out here occasionally when I need to clear my mind."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked. I didn't want to be bothering him if he wanted to be alone.

"No, it's okay. You're good company," He said, and I smiled.

"Okay," I said, mimicking his position and looking up at the sky. I never realized how beautiful the sky was. I guess I didn't pay much attention to it, but right now I was. It was beautiful, and that's the only way I can describe it. Stars were spread out everywhere, and the moon was full. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Austin said something.

"Ally?" He said, looking at me. I looked back at him and nodded my head. "This might be personal, so I don't know if I should ask you." I was now curious.

"No, no. Ask me." I said, smiling at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked hesitantly. That question was unexpected.

"No," I said, looking back up at the stars, "I don't like getting too close to people."

"How come?" He said, I could tell by his tone that he was actually curious.

"Because when I thought they would always be there for me," I started, and looked Austin in the eyes. "They eventually leave,"

**Austin's POV**

I was shocked by the response I got from Ally, because that's how I felt about the whole getting too close to people situation.

"Wow," I said, whispering. "That's exactly how I feel," We were still looking each other in the eyes, until Ally turned away and looked up at the sky again. I just kept staring. She was extremely beautiful, and she seemed different from other girls. She treated me differently than other girls did, too. From what I know of only knowing this girl for a day, she wasn't afraid to be real with me, unlike other girls who I've ever associated myself with. She doesn't try to get with me like all of the other girls have, and she seems like she is a very genuine person. I had a feeling that she and I will be really good friends, and that's what I need in my life, especially now.

"Thanks for talking to me," I said quietly, looking down at the ground. She looked at me and smiled, "I have a feeling you and I are gonna be really good friends, Ally Dawson," I said, repeating what I had said to her yesterday, and she smirked.

"We'll see about that," She said, exactly the way she had said it to me yesterday, and I laughed.

"You don't think so?" I said, nudging her a little.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we?" She replied, but I knew she was being smart with me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You like being a smart ass, don't you?" I said, laughing. She shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe," She said with a smirk. "I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings," She said in a mocking baby voice.

"It doesn't," I said, and her smirk turned into a smile. "I think you're funny,"

"Yeah?" She asked, and I nodded my head. "Well, thank you."

We sat outside the front of my house for a good hour, maybe a little more. A majority of the time we sat in silence, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence, it was really nice. I never had anyone sit outside with me, not because I didn't want to, but because no one every really took the time to sit down with me. My father and I didn't get along, my mother was constantly on business trips, Dez and Trish lived across town, Emily hated the dark, and my other friends were always out partying. So, it was actually really great to have some company with me this time, to say the very least. And it felt nice to actually know that somebody cared. I didn't ask Ally to come to me; she had come on her own.

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I had been sitting outside for a while now. He was actually really fun to talk to. We sat there in silence mostly, but it was nice. Austin seemed to open up to me easily, and I could tell just by his expressions that he was happy I had come over to him. For a while we threw stones across the road, seeing what stone would bounce off the ground the most. I won most of the time, but I knew he was letting me win. I could still tell something was bothering him, but I knew he didn't really feel like talking about it, so I didn't ask. I wondered while we were in silence what might be wrong with him, but since I've only known him a day, I wasn't able to pin point it.

I looked at my phone, and the time read 11:15 P.M. We had been outside a little more than and hour, and that's when I decided it was time to leave.

"I'm gonna go, okay?" I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. "It's getting late,"

"Okay," He said softly, getting up off the curb and standing in front of me. He reached a hand down to me, and I grabbed it. It took him no effort to help me up. _'Was I really that light?' _I thought. "So… tomorrow…" Huh? Oh right! He was coming over to help me unpack. My mom had asked me if I could start painting the dining room, so maybe he'd help me with that instead.

"About that…" I said, and he frowned. Why was he frowning? "Do you mind helping me paint instead?" His frown turned into a smile, and I smiled back. Aw, I think he was sad because he thought I was going to cancel, that's so cute. Wait, what?

"Not a problem," He said, grinning.

"Great," I said. "Wear clothes that you don't care about, wouldn't want you to get paint on your nice clothes,"

"Okay, I will," He said simply, and I smiled at him. I started walking toward my house when I heard him call my name. "Ally?"

"Yeah?" I called back, turning around to face him.

"What time should I be over tomorrow?" He asked, and I felt stupid. How could I not have given him a set time? I thought for a moment because I honestly wasn't sure what time I'd be waking up.

"Ten," I said, sure of myself.

"Great, I'll see you then," He called, starting to head into his house. I watched him as he walked up his stairs, but then turned around and headed back into my own house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! New chapter up, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and such, you are all amazing! Please review this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**_

**Austin's POV**

It was 9:30 A.M. and I've been up since 7:00. I have no idea how I even woke up that early since I didn't go to bed until one in the morning. I had to be at Ally's house in thirty minutes, and I still haven't decided which clothes I don't mind getting paint on. You'd think I would since I've been awake for two and a half hours, but that wasn't the case. I could get paint on my pajamas since I only where those to sleep. Wow, how could I have not thought of that earlier? I scanned my drawer that had my pajamas in it and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt. I put them on quickly and headed to the kitchen after. My dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper… great. My dad and I don't really get along, so I usually try my best to ignore him. He looked up from his paper and stared at me as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Just waking up?" He asked me. He was calmer than normal, which shocked me. Maybe he hasn't drunk any alcohol this morning, but that was pretty much wishful thinking.

"Nah, I woke up a couple of hours ago," I said cautiously as I walked toward him. He didn't smell like alcohol, so I think I'm in the clear this morning. He nodded his head and resumed reading the newspaper.

My dad was always a good father, but that all changed three years ago. When my mom got a new job that caused her to travel a majority of the time, he got really depressed and started drinking. First it was just a couple of beers, but as time went on, he'd be drinking up to thirty beers a day and hard liquor with that. Recently he's been cutting back, but it still is really bad. The worst part of it all is that he takes everything out on me, and I just let him. That's why I liked to stay out of my house as much as possible.

I grabbed an apple from out of the fridge and bit into it. I sat at the table with my dad, who was still reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Something was different about him today, and not just the fact that he wasn't drunk. He was clean shaven, smelt like the cologne he used to wear before he started drinking, and had some nice clothing on. This could only mean one thing: Mom was coming home for a while. Thank God. When my mom is home, my dad is the nicest guy in the world; he acts like his old self. We sat at the table in complete silence for about fifteen minutes until my dad said something.

"You're mother's coming home tonight," He said happily. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Really? For how long?" I asked. Usually she was only home for a couple of weeks. She worked at a company that manufactured mattresses and the company itself had branches all over the world. My mom owns the whole business since her brother retired, and since she's the one who owns it, she's the one that always has to travel.

"Three months," He said, smiling at me. He was actually smiling at me? This is really strange. But, wait! Three months? This is strange, too.

"Three months?" I asked excitedly, "This is great!" I really miss my mom. The last time I saw her was two months ago, and two months is a long time to go without seeing your mother. Her being here also means my dad won't be drinking, which makes me happy. I hate being his punching bag, I really do.

"Yes," He said nodding his head. "I'm so happy," That was the first time I have ever heard my dad say that, and it was kind of nice hearing him say it.

"Me too," I said. I took my phone out of my pocket and read the time. It said 9:59 and I jumped right out of my seat. I'm supposed to be at Ally's house in one minute. "I'll be back later, dad. See ya." Before my dad had time to answer, I was already out the front door. It was extremely cold out today. I could feel the hairs on my arms rise while I was running to Ally's house. I walked up Ally's stairs and rang the doorbell. It only took about twenty seconds for someone to answer the door, and when they did, it wasn't Ally.

"Hello," A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes said to me, I assumed it was Ally's mother.

"Hi," I said, clearing my throat. "I'm Austin. Ally wanted me to come over to help her paint today."

"Oh, sweetie," She said, taking me by the shoulder and leading me inside. "I'm Mrs. Dawson, but you can call me Penny." She lead me into the hallway and stopped us in front of a white door. "Ally's still sleeping, but you can wake her up,"

I nodded my head, and put my hand on the doorknob, but then looked back at Mrs. Dawson, "It's really nice to meet you… Penny." I smiled at her, and she smiled back and then walked away.

I twisted the door and pushed it open slowly, trying to prevent it from making any noise, but of course it ended up creaking a little. Ally was sound asleep on her bed. It was actually pretty funny, the position she was in. She was lying on her stomach, hair all in her face, and arm hanging off the side of the bed. I walked up to her bed and kneeled beside it, then put my hand on her arm hanging off the bed and shook it a little.

"Ally?" I said softly, but she didn't nudge. I moved the hair out of her face, then put my hand on her shoulder and shook her again. "Ally?" I said louder, but she still didn't move. I shook her a little more but longer than before. She let out a groan and opened her eyes slowly. She stared at me with groggy eyes, blinked twice, and then jumped when she realized what was going on.

"Austin!" She said quickly, and I started laughing. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," I said simply as she started taking her covers off. I stood up and watched her. She was wearing a plain red shirt and grey sweatpants with the waistband rolled. I could see a bit of her stomach and I looked away, it felt weird to look at her like that since I've only known her a couple of days. So, I just did what any gentleman would do.

"I had meant to set my alarm for nine o'clock, but I forgot," Ally said with a hair elastic placed between her top and bottom teeth. She was pulling her hair back and then took the elastic from her mouth and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," I said, smiling at her. "Don't even apologize." She smiled back at me while mine just grew bigger.

**Ally's POV**

I really did mean to set my alarm, but it honestly slipped my mind, which is really odd because I don't forget anything.

"You ready to paint?" I asked, looking him up and down. He looked comfortable. "Nice clothes choice."

"Of course," He said, then looked down at his outfit then back up to me. "How about you? You need to get changed." I looked down at my clothes and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care if I got paint on these clothes; I only ever wore them to bed anyways.

"No, I'm just going to wear this." I said. Austin looked me up and down, not once, but twice. I may have just met the guy the other day, but it was clear that he was checking me out. I raised my eyebrows at him and that's when he stopped before scanning his eyes over me a third time. "Not the cutest outfit, I know. But, I'm not trying to impress anybody today."

"You look nice," He said. "Beautiful like always," He was smiling now. This is the second time he's called me beautiful, and I must admit, I kind of liked getting complimented. It's not everyday someone tells you that you're beautiful when you've just only rolled out of the bed minutes ago.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. He nodded at me, and we just stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence. "But yeah, anyways, let's start painting now. Come on."

I walked out of my room first and he followed behind me. We walked past the kitchen, into the dining room, and both stood in the center of the floor. There were already newspapers laid out covering every inch of the floor and maroon paint cans on the floor in front of us with paint brushes beside them. My mom thought ahead of the game, very smart of her, and it's safe to say I'm grateful for my mother because it's less work on our part.

Austin reached down for a paintbrush, handed it to me, then reached down for another paintbrush and picked up one of the cans of paint. We walked up to the wall in front of us and Austin put the can down. He dipped his brush in first and then nodded to me to do the same. For the first couple of minutes, we just stood there, painting silently.

"So," I said, stroking my brush up and down the wall and then looked at Austin who was doing the same as me, "You really have nothing better to do on a Saturday than help me paint?" He shook his head no and smiled, his dimples now showing. So he didn't only get dimples when he laughed? Good to know… I mean, I don't know what I mean really.

"Not really," He said as he continued to paint, "I usually just go out and do absolutely nothing, but now you've given me something to do. So who am I to decline?" He smirked at me and stopped his brush, but then started painting again after a few seconds.

"Well, Austin Moon," I said, dipping my brush into the can of paint. "This is going to be the most fun you've ever had, trust me," I said sarcastically and he just smirked at me.

We finished painting two out of four of the walls in about two hours. During that time, Austin and I talked, listened to music, and sang to songs playing on the radio. After we finished painting the second wall, I looked down at my clothes to see if I got any paint on me, and to my surprise I didn't. Austin, on the other hand, had paint spots on his shirt, a mark on his face, and drops of maroon on his right arm.

"You're a mess," I said, laughing as he crinkled his nose.

"And you're not," He replied, crossing his arms with the paintbrush in his hand, causing him to get paint on his arm and a part of his sleeve. I laughed even harder and shook my head.

"I know I'm not," I said matter-of-factly. "See, unlike you, I know that I actually have to put the paint on the wall, not myself." He looked at me with a mocked hurt expression and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That one hurt, Ally Dawson," He said, putting his hand over his heart and shaking his head.

"You'll get over it," I said, throwing my paintbrush down on the newspaper before crossing my arms. He smiled widely at me. He knew I was just messing with him.

"I don't think I will," He said seriously. Wait, did he think I was being serious?

"Austin, I was only jo-." I said, but stopped as he slapped his paint brush on my shirt. I looked down at my shirt then back up at him with my eyes wide and mouth agape. "You did not just…" I started, but stopped when his paintbrush hit my shirt again. He wasn't going to get away with this. I reached down for my paintbrush, dipped it in the paint quickly, than jerked my arm forward, causing the paint from the brush to splatter all over Austin. I smiled, feeling accomplished with myself.

"Ally Dawson, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," He said, dipping his paintbrush in the paint, and did the exact same thing I did to him, to me. He seriously just backfired on me. I went to dip my paintbrush in the can again, but he took my brush out of my hand, causing me to take a few steps back. He dipped both brushes in the paint and walked over to me slowly. I backed up a step with every step he took until I was against one of the walls that wasn't painted.

"Austin, you don't want to do this, believe me," I said, trying to reason with him. I looked to me left and noticed I was only about five feet away from the doorway that leads into the hallway. Maybe I could escape. He wouldn't be able to get me if I'm not actually in the dining room. I looked back at him, and he was closer than he was before.

"I think I do want to, though," He said, smirking evilly. I shook my head no, and he nodded his head yes while he walked closer to me. I looked at the doorway, then back at him, then back at the doorway, and that's when I made my move. I started to run for the doorway but was soon pulled away by an arm grabbing me from behind around my waist. I was quickly lifted off my feet and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape his grip. His ring finger and pinky finger dug into my skin on my lower stomach that was exposed because I had rolled my sweatpants, while the rest of his fingers dug into the rest of my stomach from over my shirt. He was really strong, given the fact that he could pick me up with one hand with no problems. "Where do you think you're going?" He said against my ear and splattered paint from the brush in his opposite hand all over my pants and he started laughing.

"Put me down!" I said, trying to hold in a laugh. I put my hand over his and tried to pry his hand off of me, but it was no use since he only ended up holding me tighter. I sighed and stopped struggling in his grip. Austin kept laughing as he eventually put me down. I turned around and glared at him, but then ended up smiling slightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

"Oh yeah?" He said, raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded my head and put my hands on my hips. Before I knew it, Austin grabbed me and started tickling me on my sides, and I started laughing. He kept tickling me until I fell onto the floor, lying on my back. He kneeled down over me and kept tickling me, and I felt like I was going to die from laughing so much and trying to catch my breath. I tried to grab his hands and pull them away, but from laughing so hard I hardly had any strength.

"Austin, please," I managed to breathe out, but then started laughing again, "Please, I'm begging you."

**Austin's POV**

Who knew Ally was so ticklish? I just figured I'd go for it and see what would come out of it, and well, the outcome was good. Ally quickly fell to the floor and I followed her down, still tickling her. She begged me to stop, but I was having too much fun to even think of stopping. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh was contagious, to say the least. I kept tickling her and her laughs weren't audible at all, she was laughing so hard to the point she had to catch her breath.

"I'll stop on one condition," I said, smirking down at her. She was still laughing, and tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Anything!" She managed to say. "I'll do…haha…any…haha…thing."

"Promise?" I said, still tickling her. She nodded her head and laughed more.

"I promise!" She shouted, before laughing again.

"Okay," I said, and then stopped tickling her. She laid there, breathing heavily as she looked up at me. "Come see a movie with me next weekend,"

"What?" She said, still breathing heavily.

"Come see a movie with me next weekend," I repeated myself. "We're friends, yeah?" Ally nodded her head at me and her breathing seemed to go steady. "Then be a good friend and don't let me go alone,"

"Yeah, alright," She said, sitting up and smiled a little. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes, but the good friend thing works both ways," She said and I looked at her confused, "You be a good friend and pay for my ticket."

"Sounds more like a date if I do that then," I said, biting my lip.

"You wish!" She said defensively, but ended up laughing. Man, she really had the best laugh. I don't think I could ever get sick of it.

"So you don't want to go on a date with me?" I asked in a mock sad voice.

"No," She said, smiling at me. "But I still want you to buy my ticket,"

"You're not going to stop until you get your way, huh?" I asked. She shifted her body and was now sitting in front of me, just looking me in the eyes. She had really pretty eyes, even though they were just plain brown.

"Nope," She said, shaking her head, and popping the P at the end of nope.

"Fine," I said, finally agreeing. "But you're buying the popcorn and drinks. Sound fair?"

"I guess that's reasonable," She said sarcastically, but then ended up laughing. I watched her as she laughed and smiled to myself.

"I love your laugh," I said, and she stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Do you?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I really do. I can't help but want to laugh when you do, it's contagious." I smiled at her, and she looked down and I swear she was blushing, but she was trying to hide it from me. I took my finger and put it under her chin and tilted her head up. "Why are you trying to hide that pretty face of yours?" Her face turned even redder, and I loved it.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked seriously.

"I'm just being honest," I said, taking my finger out from under her chin.

"Well, you want me to be honest with you?" She said, and I nodded my head. "You are honestly the nicest guy I've ever met, and I'm really glad I have a friend like you." I grinned at her because I knew she wasn't kidding. She was telling me this in all seriousness, and I'm happy she's glad that we're friends, because honestly, so am I.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, too," I said honestly.

"Yeah, you should be," She said, smirking. There's the smart ass Ally that I've come to know.

"Should I?" I asked, returning the sarcastic attitude. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on," She said, getting up from the floor. "Let's finish painting." She reached both of her hands down to me, and I grabbed them. She squeezed my hands as she helped me up, which she was finally able to do after the third time. We walked over to one of the walls that weren't painted yet and started painting again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you all think!**_

_**Oh and I just want to give a shout out to: randomsmileyperson – for being a faithful reader and reviewing every single chapter. You rule.**_

_**All of you rule!**_

**Ally's POV**

Today was cold, the coldest out of the six days I've been living in my new home. Why I was doing my math homework on my front steps is beyond me, but with a cup of hot chocolate by my side, it kept me warm enough to deal with the cool air. It wasn't breezy or anything, it was just so frigid. I was bundled up in a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and a jacket on top of that. I only had a few more math problems to do until I was finished with my homework, after that I planned on going in the house and sitting in front of the heat, but of course, with my luck, I ran into a delay.

"Ally!" Emily yelled, sprinting toward me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at her confused, "Tell you what?"

"That you and Austin are going on a date!"

"Uh, I think you're confused," I said, patting her head. She glared at me, and then I stopped. "We're not going on a date, so…"

"That's not what I heard," She said matter-of-factly.

"What'd you hear?" I asked.

"Austin told me that you guys are going to the movies on Saturday!" She said, taking my hands and jumping up and down. I remained there still as I watched her get excited over nothing. She let go of my hands and smiled at me.

"Yeah… and?" I asked, looking back down to my homework. "Two friends can't go see a movie together without it being called a date?"

"So it's not a date?" She asked surprised. I looked back up from my homework and shook my head no. "Well, when did you guys make these plans then? Today?"

"No, we made them last Saturday when he was over my house," I said simply. Why was she asking me so many questions for?

"HE WAS OVER YOUR HOUSE!?" She shouted, taking my book from my lap and closing it. "WAIT! THESE PLANS WERE MADE FOUR DAYS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

"We're just going to the movies! I don't know why you're getting so excited for." I said, taking my book out of her hand, and then opening it again. "And you shouldn't be feeling offended that I didn't tell you because honestly, we're just hanging out. That's it."

"You two are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend one day. I don't know when, and I don't know how it'll happen, but you just watch, Ally. I just have this feeling," She said, and I don't know why, but I couldn't breathe for a second.

"Why do you think that? I haven't even known him a week," I said, and she looked at me like I was completely oblivious about something.

"You just wait, you'll see. And when I turn out to be right, I'm definitely going to say I told you so," She said seriously. "I'm gonna go, though. It's cold out here." And with that, she ran across the street back to her house.

Why did she say that? Austin and I are just friends, and we only just met. What the hell do we do that makes her think that we're going to end up together? I only see Austin as a friend, and to be quite honest, it will _never_ change into something more. I am completely positive about that, mark my words. Austin and I are great friends already. Since Saturday we've hung out two times since then, and I must admit, it's kind of nice having a guy friend. Back in Miami, most of the boys were pigs and only wanted one thing from girls, and I think it's obvious what I'm talking about. So, it's safe to say that having a guy friend is a good feeling. Which reminds me, Dez and I are actually getting on well, so I consider him a guy friend also. Austin, Dez, Trish and I actually plan on hanging out all together soon.

After Emily left, I finished my homework about ten minutes after and went into the house. I was home alone for the second day in a row, and times like these make me wish I had a sibling. My dad was at Sonic Boom and my mom was working late tonight, so I guess I'm fending for myself the rest of the day.

**Austin's POV**

"Dad, it isn't my fault mom had to go away again!" I yelled, nearly in tears.

"Yes it is," He slurred out, pointing at me with a beer bottle in his hand. He took a step toward me, and I stepped back. I was scared, really scared. My mom had to go on a surprise business trip and wouldn't be back for another three weeks. When she left yesterday morning, my dad immediately started drinking.

"It's really not, and please stop drinking," I said, grabbing the bottle from him. That's when it happened. My dad stumbled up to me and pushed me against the wall. "Dad, you're drunk. You don't know what you're do-." _Punch._ Right in the stomach. I held my stomach and bent down and started crying. _Wack._ Right across the head. I now held one of my hands over the spot he hit on my head and held my stomach. "Dad, please! Sto-." _Kick._ Right in the ankle. I fell to the ground and just laid there, crying, completely helpless. "I'm sorry, dad," _Kick._ Right over the spot he had punched.

"This is all your fault, and don't you forget that," My dad said, and then turned around, opened the fridge, grabbed another beer, and went into the living room.

I stayed on the floor, crying for a good twenty minutes, until I took my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through my contacts and selected Ally. I pressed the send key and put the phone up to my ear. After four rings, the other line clicked.

"_Hey, Austin. What's up?" She said._

"_Hi, are you busy?" I asked, my voice was really shaky from crying so much._

"_No, I'm home by myself. Are you okay?" She said, sounding concerned. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth, I couldn't tell anyone. _

"_You don't sound fine, Austin," She said seriously, "What happened?"_

"_Nothing, Can I just… Can I please come over? I'm sorry to be bothering you, but I really ju-." I said, and then Ally interrupted._

"_You're not bothering me, okay? Don't ever think that," Ally said softly. She sounded really concerned about me, and it was good to know that she cared. "Come on over, okay? Just walk in when you get here."_

"_Okay, thank you so much," I said, almost in tears again. _

"_Not a problem. See you soon," She said and then hung up._

I got up from the floor and ran for the door before my dad could see me. I was in pain, so much pain I could hardly bear it. Every movement I made on my way to Ally's house, a tear would roll down my cheek. I know I'm a boy, and I'm supposed to be able to take the pain, and you'd think by now I've gotten used to it because my dad has been like this for a while now, but I don't think I will ever get used to it. Every time he hurts me, it just seems to get worse. Sometimes I fight back, but he ends up winning because he's much stronger than me. I have muscle, and I'm pretty toned all around, but my dad was just bigger, and I couldn't compete against him. Every time I try I end up failing, so what's the point anymore?

When I walked up to Ally's door, I wiped my face, making sure there were no signs that I was just crying. I opened the door and went in like Ally told me to. I looked around and didn't see Ally.

"Ally?" I said, still looking around. I heard footsteps walk up behind me and felt hands grab my shoulders. I turned around and there she was.

"Hi," She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, and suddenly all thoughts of my father just vanished. This is really strange. I've had a lot of friends in my life, but none of them ever got my mind clear of my dad, ever. Now here's this girl I met only a week ago, and she has me forgetting everything that just happened. It's a weird feeling, but I like it.

"Hi beautiful," I said softly. It's become habit to call her beautiful, like all the time. Ever since that talk we had after our paint fight, I just have been calling her beautiful. Emily and Trish think I have a crush on her, but I really don't. And I never will. I'm sure of it.

We went into her room and sat on her bed. We sat next to one another, both leaning our backs against the headboard.

"So," She said, looking at me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to leave me clueless?" The pain all came back. My stomach started hurting again, my head was throbbing, and my ankle was killing me. Great, why did she have to mention it?

"Nothing is wrong, seriously," I lied. I don't like lying, but sometimes I have to in some cases.

"I know you're lying to me, Austin," She said, sighing.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can just tell… And…" She started, and then looked at me with sad eyes. "I know you were crying when you called me. Don't tell me you weren't, because I know you were, okay? And it makes me sad that you're sad."

I smiled down at her, "Thanks Ally, but I promise I'm okay now."

"Okay, okay," She said, but she didn't sound convinced. I frowned because I know she knows that I'm lying, and I really hate lying to her, but she wouldn't understand. I looked away and scanned my eyes around her room, it looked so different than it did on Saturday, and by different I mean there was a guitar in the corner of the room.

"You play guitar, too?" I asked, looking from the guitar then to her.

She nodded her head, "And I play the piano also."

"Wow," I said in disbelief. "That's amazing. Why don't you play me a song?" I said, nodding toward the guitar. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head no several times. "Why not?"

"I have horrible stage fright. I can't play in front of anyone," She said sadly. "I wish I could, but I just… can't."

"Come on, please." I said, giving her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Austin Moon," She said matter-of-factly. I made my eyes bigger and clasped my hands together, and even added a frown. She looked away and shook her head, "Stop that right now!" I kept doing it. I stared at her like that for about thirty seconds until she finally agreed to play me a song. "Fine!"

I smiled triumphantly and she glared at me as she got up to get her guitar. She brought it back over to the bed and sat directly in front of me.

"I'm only going to sing a piece of a song, and you better not laugh at me," She said sternly.

"I won't! I would never!" I said defensively.

"Alright," She said, as she hesitantly positioned her guitar. She started strumming the guitar, and the tune sort of sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She began to sing, and I stared at her, amazed. Her singing voice is absolutely beautiful.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun  
_

_I don't know why I didn't come  
_

_I left you by the house of fun  
_

_I don't know why I didn't come  
_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

When I saw the break of day

_I wished that I could fly away  
_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand  
_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

My heart is drenched in wine

_But you'll be on my mind. Forever._

She finished with that line, and put her guitar down. I was still staring at her, and she started blushing. I think she was embarrassed, but she shouldn't be.

"Ally, that was amazing," I said, still in shock from how great she was. "You're voice is so soothing and just beautiful."

"You think so?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling back at her.

We sat on her bed and just talked for the next few hours. The conversations were things that happened at school, her moving up here, music, and just basically everything. Things got really serious, though.

"Hey," She said, and I nodded. "Do you know who Dallas Walker is?" I cringed when I heard that name. Dallas was the biggest player in the school. He and I used to be friends, but our friendship ended last year after he cheated on my cousin. Now we're enemies.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?" I huffed. She didn't seem to notice that I was mad, though.

"Well, today he came up to me in study hall because I was sitting by myself. Trish had to make up a test, and I usually sit with her and stuff. And well, he sat with me, and we began talking, and he asked for my number and I gave it to him and…" She said, but I didn't let her finish. I was so angry.

"Ally, he's bad news. Trust me." I said seriously. "Please tell me you haven't been talking to him."

"Well, we have been texting a little today, and he said he wants to take me out on a date…" She said, and now I was really pissed. Not only because him and Ally have been talking, but now he wants to take her out on a date? Really? I wasn't feeling jealous or anything, at least I don't think I was.

"Ally, don't. He's the biggest player. He cheated on my cousin last year with like two different girls, and he's just bad news, okay?" She looked at me and hesitantly nodded her head. What? Did she like him? What the hell? She only just met him today! "Don't go out with him, please,"

"Okay, I won't," She said, but she didn't sound convincing at all.

_**DUN DUN DUN! There's a Dallas in this story, and Austin really hates him. This is the first sign we get that Austin may be taking a liking to Ally. He's getting extremely jealous, but he's in denial about it. What will happen next chapter!? Only I know ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but I know it's going to be a lot, so this story is definitely not a short one. Please review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, it is much appreciated! You guys are all awesome!**_

_**Oh! And I'm currently working on the next chapter for my other story 'One Hell of a Summer' so look out for that in the next couple of days.**_

**Ally's POV**

Last night, Austin told me not to go out with Dallas, and I thought about it for a while before going to sleep, and well, I think I'm going to listen to him. He's known Dallas for a long time, and I only just met him yesterday. If he says I shouldn't go out with Dallas, than maybe he's right. I feel like I can trust Austin. It's strange, you know? I've known him for only a week, and I feel like I can tell him everything and just be open with him. I trust him, I really do.

I sat down at the lunch table in the cafeteria, and like always, it was very loud. Usually, I don't mind, but right now my head was hurting. I don't know why, but I assume it's from all the thinking I did last night. When I say I was up for hours thinking about it, I mean I didn't get to bed until three in the morning. I opened up my bagged lunch and just stared at my food. Why wasn't I hungry?

"Hey," Austin said, sitting down with Trish and Dez. Like usual, they were bickering about something, so they didn't even notice I was there, or that they were in the cafeteria for that matter.

"Hi," I said quietly, playing with the pasta salad that my mom packed me.

"Are you okay?" Austin said, and I looked up at him. He looked concerned, just like I was last night with him.

"I'm just not really hungry is all," I said, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He took my hand in his and stroked his thumb across the top of mine.

"I know you're lying," He said as he continued stroking his thumb across my hand. "But, I promise everything will be alright." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. I know he's trying to show that he cares for me, and that made me happy. We stayed in that position for a few seconds more until Dallas walked up to the lunch table.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said, and immediately I ripped my hand out of Austin's.

"Dallas… Hi!" I squeaked. I looked at Austin, and he looked upset. I felt a little guilty about letting go of Austin's hand because Dallas was there. Why was I feeling so guilty?

"So… did you think about it yet? I'm dying to know if you'll let me take you out," He said, and I smiled a little. I heard Austin huff and then saw that he started devouring his food.

"Um, about that," I said hesitantly. "Let's go talk over there for a minute," I said, getting up from the table, taking Dallas' hand, and walking over toward the cafeteria exit. I let go of his hand and sighed. "Look, Dallas. You're a really nice guy, and extremely cute…" I said, and he smiled.

"Buuuuut?" He said, still smiling.

"But, I only met you yesterday, and I just moved here. And… I'm not really looking for a relationship, you know?" I said, hoping he'd understand, and he did.

"No, I get it. You're just so beautiful, and I'd love to get to know you," He said, and I smiled up at him. He really was sweet, but that's how all players are at the beginning, trust me, I know.

"Well, we can stay friends, you know? We can hang out, but no dating," I said, and he nodded in agreement. He pulled me into a hug, and I hesitated at first, but then wrapped my arms around him.

**Austin's POV**

I stared at Ally and Dallas, wondering what they were talking about. What could they possibly be talking about, I mean really? I bit into my sandwich, and just kept biting into it because I guess that's what happens when I'm mad and eating. Dez and Trish looked at me strangely.

"You alright there, buddy?" Dez asked, patting my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said, taking another bite out of my sandwich, still looking at Ally and Dallas. "Just fine." Trish looked to where I was looking and then raised her eyebrows at me.

"Someone's jealous," She said simply. I turned to her, with my eyes and mouth wide open.

"I am not!" I said, and I wasn't lying… I don't think.

"Mhm, if you say so," Trish said, clearly not believing me.

I looked back over at Ally and Dallas, and now they were hugging. I dropped my sandwich on the table and stared at them angrily. Dallas looked at me, and our eyes locked.

'_She's mine,' _I mouthed at him. She really wasn't, but there was no way I would let Ally go out with that jerk. He grinned evilly at me, and I just glared at him.

'_Not a chance,'_ He mouthed back, and that's when I had enough. I got up from the lunch table, grabbed my lunch and my backpack, whipped my food into the trash and stormed past them.

Why was I so mad? I wasn't jealous, I really wasn't. Dallas is just a bad guy, and I care about Ally, so seeing her hug him just set me off I guess. She's probably going to go out on a date with him, and there's nothing I can do to stop her. She's her own person, and she can do whatever she wants, I could care less. I sat on one of the benches in the lobby, there was still twenty more minutes until next period, and since I already threw my lunch away, there was really nothing I could do.

**Ally's POV**

I was hugging Dallas when I saw Austin walk out of the cafeteria, and by the look on his face, he seemed kind of upset. I let go of Dallas, giving him a small smile.

"I gotta go, See ya," I ran past him into the hallway and looked around. Austin was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone? I walked down the hallway and kept looking around. I turned the corner and there he was, sitting at the benches. He was looking down at the floor with his hands in his hair and elbows on his knees. I quietly walked up to him, taking a seat next to him. "Hey handsome," I said, rubbing his back. Maybe a compliment would make him better, that's why I said it. He looked up at me, and then back to the floor. "What's the matter?" I asked, still rubbing his back.

"Nothing," He said into his hands. I moved my hand up to the nape of his neck and played with his hair while rubbing my thumb on the side of his neck. He took his face out his hands and turned to look at me, giving me a small smile. "That feels good," He said, and then put his face back in his hands.

"Please tell me what's wrong," I said, now becoming really concerned. "Austin, I know I've only known you a week, but you're seriously my best friend here, and I care a lot about you, and I hate when you're upset, and just please tell me. Tell me what's wrong, and maybe I can help fix it." He looked back up from his hands, and I smiled at him.

"You're my best friend, too. Well, my girl best friend I mean," He said, and I nodded because I knew what he meant.

"Good, now tell me what's the matter," I said, still playing with his hair.

He hesitated for a second, "I…I don't want you to go out on a date with Dallas."

"I know, and I told you that I wouldn't," I said softly.

"Isn't that what you guys were talking about? Going on a date?" He asked, confused.

"No, I told him that I just wanted to be friends with him and I wasn't really looking for a relationship right now anyways," I said, and Austin shot right up.

"Wait, seriously?" He said excitedly. I nodded my head. "That's great!"

"This was the reaction I was definitely expecting," I said sarcastically, taking my hand off of his neck finally.

"I'm sorry," He said while laughing, and I couldn't help but smile because I must admit, he does have a really cute laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," I said, squinting my eyes while nodding my head. He just ended up laughing harder, and then I started to laugh. "You just want me all for yourself, huh?" I said, clearly joking, but he actually nodded to this.

"Pretty much," He said, and I looked at him in disbelief. He smirked at me. "I'm joking."

"Good," I said, feeling relieved. Austin was great, but I just don't see him and me ever working out if we were to ever become a couple.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled, coming from down the hall. We both looked up to see Emily running towards us. "Why aren't you two in lunch?"

I looked at Austin, and then back to Emily, not knowing what to say. Austin shrugged his shoulders and looked up at my cousin, "We cut. Ally wasn't that hungry," Emily looked at me surprised.

"Ally… not hungry? Yeah right," She said, and then we all started laughing. "Do you guys want to cut last period? We have a sub in math, and I heard through the grapevine, and by grapevine I mean Trish, that the sub doesn't even have an attendance sheet, so we won't even get caught!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly. She tended to do that a lot, even when we were kids.

"Em, I don't think that's such a good…" I started, but Austin interrupted me. God, what is with everyone always interrupting each other now a days!?

"Yes!" Austin said, jumping up from the bench, "Can we please!?" He said, looking down at me as if he needed my permission.

"You guys can," I said, feeling kind of uncomfortable because they were both staring me down. "But, I think I'm just going to stay in school,"

Austin and Emily gave each other this look, and Emily nodded her head at him. Now I'm scared. Austin slowly started walking up to me, and I backed up on the bench.

"Oh no," I said, backing up until I was at the edge. "No, no, no!"

Austin picked my up the same way he picked me up when we had our paint fight, with one arm, and squeezing me tight. There was no point in trying to escape because last time I tried that it got me nowhere.

"Austin, put me down!" I said, trying to at least set myself loose again.

"Nope," He said, as he and Emily started walking down the hall. Then he did the worst, he threw me over his shoulder and held me even tighter while they continued to walk down the hall, and I was just there, now staring at his back, sighing.

"If you're carrying me, can I at least have a piggy back instead?" I asked.

"Will you run away?" Austin asked, still walking.

"No," I said simply.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," I said. He put me down, and then the three of us stood in the middle of the hallway. I put my hands on Austin's shoulders and jumped onto his back. He held me tightly on my legs, and then we all started heading down the hallway again. Emily smirked at me, and I glared at her. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking what she told me yesterday is going to come true, but it's not. It's really not.

As we came to the end of the hallway, we started going down the steps and there was Dallas at the bottom of the steps, playing on his cell phone.

"Hey Dallas," Austin said cockily as he adjusted me on his back a little. "Have a lovely rest of the day, I know I will," And with that, we all walked out of the school. I don't know what that whole thing between Austin and Dallas was, but the way Austin was talking was kind of… hot. Wait… No… Yes… No… I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little more serious, but there's a major Auslly moment in this one, some feelings seem to be revealed, indirectly of course. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, review and give me feedback! I love it! OH! And the next chapter to my other story (One Hell of a Summer) is almost done, so that should be up very soon, I promise!**_

_**I notice I never put this note in my chapters, and realize I should: I do not own Austin & Ally, unfortunately. :/**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Austin's POV**

"Dad, please, I need to go," I yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Where're you goin'?" He said, grabbing me tighter.

"I'm going to the movies with my friend!" I said, tears starting to come out of my eyes.

"Bring your mother back!" He shouted, pushing me against the table.

"Dad please, I need to leave!" I shouted back at him, and I knew I just made a huge mistake because he was now very close to me with his fists in the air.

"Not before I've had a wack at ya," He said, and I could feel tears pour out of my eyes even more. He punched my stomach and then my chest repeatedly. I could feel it already starting to bruise. The worst happened when he punched me right in my eye. He stumbled a little, and that's when I pushed him away and ran out of the door. I ran over to Ally's house, still crying, and banged on the door. The door opened and Ally answered it.

"Hey, Aus… Oh my god, what happened?" She said, pulling me into the house. She led me to the couch and I was still crying. As we sat down, she started rubbing my back and I just put my face in my hands, trying to hide my eye and the fact that I was crying. "What happened, Austin? Please tell me,"

I wanted to tell her so bad, but I don't know how she'd take it. I couldn't tell her. I think eventually I will, but just not right now.

"Nothing," I said, taking my face out of my hands and looking at her. "You ready to go to the movie?" She looked at me in disbelief and shook her head.

"We can do the movie another time, but right now we're staying right here." She said, taking my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over my tears and then gently over my swollen eye. Tears kept falling out of my eyes like a fountain, and she wiped them away again. "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you," I said, sobbing.

"Shhhh," She said, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay," She held me tight, and rubbed my back slowly. I know she was trying to sooth me, and it was working. I wrapped my arms around her back, and just kept crying. I couldn't deal with my dad anymore, but right now, here with Ally, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry that we're not going to the movie, I'm really sorry," I said into her shoulder, and I could feel her shake her head no.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. We can always go another time, but not today." She said, still rubbing my back.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, breaking the hug and wiping my tears.

"They're out with Emily's parents for the night," She said, rubbing my arm. I could tell she was really worried about me. I've never had someone care for me as much as she was right now. I smiled at her, and she moved closer to me. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"N…No." I hesitated, and the look she gave me told me that she didn't believe me.

"Where else, Austin?" She asked worriedly. I looked at her, swallowing, not knowing whether or not I should show her, because I don't know how bad the bruises were on my chest and stomach. I shook my head and then looked down. She grabbed my face in her hands again, and looked me in the eyes. "Look at me. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" I trust her, I trust her more than I trust anyone. I've known her a little over a week, and I trust this girl with my entire life. I nodded my head, and then hesitantly pulled the front of my shirt up.

**Ally's POV**

When Austin lifted up his shirt, my eyes and mouth widened. Not because of how toned he was, not that I noticed or anything, but because of how many bruises there were on him. Some looked new, and some of them looked older.

"Austin, please tell me who did this to you," I said, feeling tears come into my eyes. No one deserves this, especially not someone as nice as Austin. I could tell he wanted to tell me, but he was hesitating. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone, I just want to help you," I said as he put his shirt back down.

"My dad," He said quietly, tears falling down his cheeks. I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes; this was the saddest thing I've ever heard. I could only imagine how horrible it is to have your own father beat on you.

"Why does he do this to you?" I asked, wiping his tears for the third or fourth time tonight.

"He drinks a lot… because my mother is always away on business… and…" He started, but choked up a little.

"And what?" I said, moving my hand down to his shoulder, rubbing him gently.

"He blames me," He said softly, but his voice was really shaky.

"What!?" I yelled, getting up from the couch and standing in front of him. "It's not your fault, Austin! Don't let him make you think that."

I was so furious. How could he be like that to his own son and make him feel guilty about something he has nothing to do with? How can he call himself a father, treating his own son the way that he does. It's a good thing I've never met him, because if I did, I would give him a piece of my mind.

"I know it's not," He said sadly. I looked at him with sad eyes, and then it clicked, that's why he was crying the other night and wanted to come over.

"Is that why you called me the other night?" I asked, and he looked away. "Is it?"

"Yeah," He said, almost inaudibly.

"Get up," I said, looking down at him. He looked at me confused, and I motioned him to get up, so he did. "Take off your shirt," He looked at me, still confused, but ended up taking his shirt off. I walked around to his back side and saw that he had bruises on his back to.

"Austin!" I said, and now I was extremely upset. "You're hurt on your back, too."

"I know," He said, and then he started crying. I walked up in front of him and I didn't know what to do, other than to hug him. So, that's what I did. I pulled him into a hug, holding him so close to me, trying to be careful of all the bruises on him. His body is very toned, I could feel his abs pressed up against my front, and his toned back under my hands. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and it was obvious he just needed a friend, someone that would help him through this, and that's me. I'm going to do anything he needs me to do for him, no matter what the situation is.

We pulled away from the hug at the same time, and we were looking each other in the eyes. His eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying, and even though he was sad, he still managed to smile. I smiled back at him, but it dropped as soon as I looked at his bruises.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked, looking at his bruises then back in his eyes. Before he could answer, I put my hand over one of his bruises on his chest, and rubbed him slowly and gently. I put my other hand over one of the bruises that was placed on his abs, and rubbed him there, too. I hate to admit it at a time like this, but I loved the feeling of his body. I don't even care what I tell myself and everyone else, I do find Austin very attractive, and there's no denying he finds me attractive, too, because now his hands were wrapped around me and placed on the small of my back. But, still, I could never see us being anything more than friends.

I stopped rubbing him, and looked up at him. His hands were still placed on the small of my back, and I was now unconsciously biting my lip.

"You know what could make it better?" He whispered against my ear through my hair.

"Mm?" I said softly, listening to him breathe as his mouth was still against my ear.

"When I was younger…" He whispered, hot breath going into my ear. I felt chills. "My mom used to always kiss where I got hurt, and it magically got better… or so I thought back then…" He was still whispering, and his arms were still wrapped around me. "Maybe it would work now." I started breathing heavy, really damn heavy.

"You think so?" I whispered back, as his mouth moved away from my ear and he was now facing me, nodding his head. "Alright," I said.

I looked at his body, and bit my lip. I couldn't help it, it was just sort of habit I guess. I placed a kiss on his upper right chest area, and then trailed my kisses across his chest to the other side where there was another bruise. I then made my way down and kissed every single bruise he had over his abs, and I won't lie, I kissed each of those bruises twice. I moved around to his back, forcing him to let go of me, and he didn't seem so please with that, I may add. I placed a kiss over every single mark on his back, and then moved to his front again. He pointed at his eye, which indeed was bruised around it, and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly over the black and blue that was still forming around his eye. I pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes. Why was I so attracted to him? It wasn't even his looks that I was attracted to; it was just the way he is with me that I was really attracted to. His looks were just a bonus, which made me even more attracted to him. But, I couldn't think like that, because we are only friends, and I'm happy at the state we're in right now.

"All better?" I asked softly, running my hand over his cheek gently. He shook his head, and I frowned.

"You missed a spot," He said, biting his lip at me.

"Yeah?" I said quietly, almost in a whisper. "And where's that?" He pointed to his lips; the lips that he was still biting, and now I was biting my lip. I moved in closer, and he moved in closer. I looked at his lips before our faces moved in closer, and just as our lips were about to brush, I pulled away a little. "Your lips look fine to me, handsome." I whispered, and he sighed.

I wanted to kiss him, I really did, but at the same time, I didn't. It's hard to explain. To be honest, I can't even explain it to myself without getting confused.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my lovely readers! I know I made you guys wait for this chapter, and I'm sorry! But I hope you guys enjoy this! Please leave feedback and let me know what you thought!**_

_**I don't own Austin & Ally, unfortunately :/**_

**Ally's POV**

Ever since Austin told me about his father, all I ever want to do is just hug him, every time I see him. This happened a month ago, and ever since then, Austin and I have been hanging out almost everyday. There is no way in hell I am letting him stay around his father, so every chance I get, I tell him to come over. Don't think I forgot about how we almost kissed, because I didn't. To be honest, it's all I ever think about lately; Austin's all I ever think about: at school, at home, when I'm with him, and just all the time. I don't know why this is, but I don't know… I kind of like this feeling and hate it at the same time. I like it because I've never actually had a boy I was close with, and it was a nice feeling. Hate it because I feel like if I get to close, he'll leave, and that's the last thing I want.

I was sitting on the couch, finishing up my homework, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the couch, walked to the door, and opened it: There was Austin. He was bundled up in a heavy jacket and his cheeks were red. It was really cold outside, I mean, it is December and all.

"Hey Austin, come in," I said, gesturing for him to come inside. I rubbed his hands together and walked in, and then I shut the door behind him.

"It's cold out there," He said, still rubbing his hands together. I put my hands on top of his and held them. His hands were freezing, unlike mine. "You're hands are so warm,"

"Well, I mean, I've been in the house ever since you dropped me off from school, so…" I said sarcastically, and he just smiled at me. I couldn't help myself, so I smiled back. I let go of his hands and gestured for him to follow me into the living room. "Take your jacket off, make yourself at home." And with that, he did. He sat on the couch and kicked off his shoes.

"I hope you don't mind that I came over here unannounced and stuff…" He said quietly, and I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Do I ever mind, Austin? I tell you all the time, you're welcome here whenever," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, Ally," He said, grabbing my hand. His hands were still really cold. "You're the best," He gave my hand a squeeze.

"What can I say? I try," I said in a mock bragging tone. He raised his eyebrows and laughed at me.

"So…" He said, letting go of my hand, and then looking around the living room. My mom had decorated our living room like a winter wonderland since Christmas was only a few weeks away. "You really go all out for Christmas, huh?"

"My mom does," I said, looking at the pretend snow on the shelf above the fireplace. "She asked me to decorate the tree today while she's at work, and it completely slipped my mind… so, thank you for bringing that up," I said, getting up from the couch and grabbing the bin from next to the tree that had all of the Christmas ornaments in it.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"You really want to?" I asked, hopefully. Every single year, I have to decorate the tree by myself because my parents always worked, so it's kind of nice to have someone help me.

"Yeah," He said, getting up from the couch and walking over to me. He pulled the lid off of the bin, looked at the ornaments, and then at me and smiled. "This will be fun. I don't really get to do this kind of stuff since my dad, and… yeah…" He said. I could tell he was starting to get himself upset, so I rubbed his back.

"Don't be sad, okay?" I said softly. "You have me, and I promised I'll always be here for you. You believe me, right?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me, "I believe you."

"Good, now let's get started," I said, pulling out a pile of ornaments.

**Austin's POV**

While we decorated the tree, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ally really is. Her hair was down and a little messy, she had already changed out of her clothes that she was wearing at school today: she was now wearing a red and black plaid shirt which was about two sizes too big for her, a white tank top under that, and a pair of black sweatpants; and the make up she was wearing was no longer on her face, and in my honest opinion, she doesn't even need make up because right here, right now, I have never seen her look more beautiful. It's clear as day to everyone that I have a crush on Ally, and for the people that don't know it are clearly blind.

We spent about an hour and a half decorating the tree, and it was honestly the most fun I've had during the holiday season in a while. Ally put ornaments on the bottom of the tree while I put ornaments at the top, since she was too short to reach. The both of us decorated the middle part of the tree, and we helped each other with wrapping the lights around the tree. After we finished, Ally plugged the lights into the wall, and we both stared at the tree.

"Wow…" I said, looking at the lights blink on the tree. Ally nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"We did good," She said, looking up at me and smiling. "Thanks for helping me. I usually do it alone since my parents are always at work most of the time."

"No… Thank you," I said, smiling back at her. "I never get to do this kind of thing, and I'm just… I'm really glad you let me help you,"

For a moment, we just stared at each other. We didn't say a word, and the room was completely silent. I didn't know whether to lean in and see if maybe we'll finally have that kiss, or to just stay put. As I started to lean in a little, we heard the front door open, and we both jumped.

"Ally?" A voice called from the hallway.

"W… we're in here, mom," Ally said, looking at me, biting her lip a little.

"Who's we?" Her mom said, walking into the living room, and when she saw it was me she smiled. "Hi, Austin. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Dawson. How are you?" I asked, being the polite guy that I am.

"How many times have I told you to call me Penny?" She said, smiling. "But, I'm good, just really tired from work. Will you be staying for dinner?"

I looked down at Ally to see if she wanted me to stay, and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Okay, great! I'm making spaghetti. It should be ready in about an hour," She said, starting to make her way out of the living room, but before she left, she looked at the radio, and then to us in the Christmas wonderland filled room. "Let's put on some Christmas music. I just love it," And with that, she turned the dial to the radio, and walked out of the room. I looked down at Ally and she was shaking her head.

"Sorry about her," She said quietly. "She just really loves the holidays."

"No! It's fine. I like your mom, she's really nice." I said, and that was the truth.

"She likes you, too," Ally said, and that instantly put a smile on my face. I'm glad that her mother liked me, because when I first met her, I wasn't sure if I made a good impression or not.

"Good," I said, and Ally smiled.

I was about to say something else, but then my favorite Christmas song came on: Nat 'King' Cole's, _The Christmas Song._ I loved this song because my mother used to sing it to me all the time when I was younger around this time of year. It was a slow song, and very soothing at that. It always calmed me down when I was upset for some reason. I looked down at Ally, and bit my lip. I wanted to ask her to dance, but I was kind of nervous, so I just started blabbing.

"I love this song," I said.

"Yeah? Me too," She said, and then I just did it. I took her by the hand, and she looked up at me confused.

"Dance with me?" I said softly, and she looked hesitant.

"I'm not much of a dancer," She said, and I laughed a little because she was being silly. I grabbed her other hand and placed both of her hands around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist, and looked down at her.

"Slow dancing is really easy… Just sway, okay?" She nodded her head and bit her lip. And with that, we started to sway slowly. The song was halfway over when we started dancing, but that didn't matter.

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is gonna spy_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly__  
_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times_

_Many ways, Merry Christmas to you_

_[instrumental part]_

"See? Is this so hard?" I said, pulling her in closer to me, and our bodies were now fully touching. She shook her head no, and then rested her head on my chest as we continued to sway.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times_

_Many ways, Merry Christmas to you_

As the song was coming to an end, we both looked at each other. Our faces were so close that I could feel her breathing. I didn't let go of her, even when the song completely finished, and she didn't let go of me either. This was it… this is the right time. I started moving my head down a little, getting closer to her lips, and to my surprise, she was slowly moving in closer to me. Our foreheads were now touching, and even our noses were. I moved my lips closer to hers, and just as we were about to kiss, her mom walked in. We both jumped out of each other's embrace, and I started rubbing the back of my neck roughly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mrs. Daw… I mean, Penny, said, looking from me and then to Ally. "Austin, I just wanted to see if you liked meatballs." I nodded my head yes, because honestly, I couldn't even speak right now. "Okay," She said looking from me and then to Ally again. Ally was biting her lip, looking at the floor, and I automatically smiled. I couldn't help it. Penny walked out of the room, and Ally and I just stood there silently. I was kicking an invisible piece of dust and looking around the room. Eventually, I looked at Ally again, and she was still biting her lip.

"So…" I said awkwardly. She nodded her head and looked at the floor once more.

"So…" She said, just as awkwardly as I did. I didn't even know what to say.

"Christmas is great, isn't it?" I said. What the hell am I thinking right now? Why did I just say that!? _Stupid Austin!_ I thought to myself.

"Just lovely," She said.

And with that, the rest of our night was awkward up until I left. I didn't want it to be, but it was. At dinner, her mom was staring us both down. She wasn't angry, she was far from that, but I think she felt bad that she interrupted our… almost kiss, but she shouldn't feel bad because she didn't know what was happening.

After dinner, I decide I should leave, and Ally walked me to the door.

"Thanks for having me over," I said, and she smiled at me. Maybe no more awkwardness?

"Like I said… you're always welcomed here, handsome," She said, and now I was smiling. I love it when she calls me that, I don't know why, but I just do. She pulled me into a hug, and she was holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. We stood in the doorway, hugging, for about a minute; until she ended up letting go. "If there's any problems with you're dad, you call me, okay?"

"Okay," I said softly, and she got on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, and she was biting her lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," She said, and I nodded.

"Bright and early," I said, and with that, I was on my way back to my house.

_**So… you guys probably hate me since Austin & Ally still haven't kissed yet… but they will! I know exactly when and how their kiss will happen, and I promise… it's coming soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE give me feedback. I love it, and I love you!**_

**Austin's POV**

Today is Christmas. I'm usually happy on this day, but since my mother isn't home to celebrate it this year, it's just another ordinary day. My father didn't get me any presents and he was drunk as usual. We didn't even have a Christmas tree this year, so it's safe to say my day wasn't the best. I have a black eye again, thanks to my father, and I also have more bruises all over my body. What a way to spend Christmas, right? And now he has me outside, in the freezing cold, chopping up firewood.

I've been outside for about an hour now, just cutting up the firewood. My father said I wasn't allowed to go back into the house until I was finished and to be honest, I don't ever want to finish. I'd rather stay outside in the cold than be in the house with my father, getting beaten for no reason. I'm in excruciating pain right now, and all of this axing of the wood is hurting me even more. I just wish my mom was home. I miss her so much. Everything is always great when she's around.

I also miss Ally. I haven't seen her for a couple of days because she has family things to attend, which is understandable since it is the holidays and all. I've known Ally almost two months now, and it's safe to say that I like her, a lot. I think she likes me, too. A few weeks ago we almost kissed… _twice. _Unfortunately, her mother interrupted both of the times, and since then, we haven't come close to kissing at all. I want to kiss her, so bad. When we were at lunch the other day at school, I couldn't stop staring at her lips, and I don't know why. It's like every time I see her, I crave her. I crave her lips, her touch, her scent, and just her in general. I think she likes me, but I'm really unsure since she treats me like a friend.

I sigh and start axing at the wood again. There was still a lot more to be cut up, but right now I don't really mind. At least it's giving me something to do, even though I'm feeling so much pain.

**Ally's POV**

I sat silently at the dining room table while everyone else in my family were all laughing and having fun in other parts of the house. I look at the walls in the room, and a small smile grows on my face because I started thinking about the time Austin and I painted this room. We had a lot of fun that day, even though I rudely got paint splattered on me. I still had fun. I take a deep breath and hold my chin up with my hand, just staring at the wall. The silence was interrupted by none other than Emily, of course.

"Why aren't you out here partying with the family!?" She half shouted and half spoke. She was under the influence, and it was so obvious. At family events, the kids are allowed to drink, which was kind of awesome since I'm only sixteen. I looked up at Emily and just sighed. "Are you okay?" She sounded more sincere when she said this, and not so drunk anymore.

"Not really," I said sadly. I haven't talked, let alone seen, Austin in a couple days, and it actually made me upset. I'm so used to seeing him every single day, and it's just strange being without him for this long.

"What's the matter?" She said, taking a seat across the table. I thought for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but what the heck?

"I miss Austin," I said as I started twiddling with my thumbs, avoiding all eye contact with my cousin. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew the expression on her face was a shocked and very confused one.

"You miss him?" She asked. I looked up at her, and she had a smirk on her face, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I miss him," I said softly and then letting out a sigh.

"Do you like him, Ally?" Emily asked, seriously. I gave her a look, a look that said yes, and she stared at me in awe. "I knew it. I told you!" She shouted, and I had to shush her.

"Keep your voice down," I said, looking around, making sure no one was listening. I took a deep breath, and looked Emily in the face and nodded my head. "I like him. I like him a lot, Em," A grin grew on her face, and she was just giving me her famous '_I told you so'_ face.

"Well, if you miss him, why don't you go and see him?" She asked simply. "He's in his backyard cutting up wood, I just saw him when I walked past the window in the kitchen,"

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, because, well, she is kind of drunk, so she may not know what the hell she's saying.

"Yes really," She said, getting up from her seat. "Now go see him. I'll cover for you," And with that, she walked out of the dining room.

I got up from my seat, ran to my room, grabbed my jacket, and quickly ran out of my house before anyone could see me. As soon as I stepped outside, I started shivering. It was so freezing. I walked down my stairs and started heading over to Austin's house. I walked along the side of his yard, and soon enough I spotted him. He was cutting up wood into blocks with an axe, just like Emily had told me. I put my hands in my pockets of my jacket, and started walking over to him slowly. He was really working hard, and I have to admit, it was kind of hot how manly he could be. As I made my way up to him, I noticed something; he had a black eye. I frowned and when I reached him, I put my hand on his back, making him jump. He looked down at me, holding his heart, but then ended up smiling.

"Sorry," I said softly, a small smile forming on my face. I look at his eye and frown. "Why didn't you call me?" I stroked my thumb gently over his bruised eye, and he flinched a little. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head no, throwing the axe on the ground. "No, you didn't. I missed you," He said suddenly, pulling me into a hug. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, and soon enough, my arms were doing the same to him.

"I missed you too," I said, sounding muffled because my face was against his chest.

"How was your Christmas?" He asked, still holding me tightly.

"It was good," I said as I starting rubbing my hand up and down his back. He shivered, and I don't think it was because of how cold it was. "How was yours?"

"Dumb," He said quietly. His voice sounded shaky when he said this, and I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. His black eye was worse than the last one he had, and now tears were falling from both his eyes. I rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks, wiping away his tears. I hated seeing him like this.

"You should come over my house for a little bit," I said, now rubbing my hands down his cheeks to the sides of his neck. "We can talk for a while, and actually be in warmth." I looked at the axe and the wood, and then back at him. "Why are you out here anyway? It's freezing."

"My dad made me come out here," He said in a sad voice. I shook my head and kept rubbing his neck.

"Well, come on," I said, grabbing his hand. His hands were like ice. "You're coming with me,"

"Ally, I don't want to intrude on your family time," He said, hesitating to follow me. I pulled him along with me, still hand in hand.

"You aren't," I said, and then I did something risky. I intertwined our fingers, and I was relieved that he grabbed my hand tightly. "We're going to go in my room, away from everyone,"

"Okay," He said quietly, and then we walked to my house.

When we walked in the door, laughter and chatter was spread throughout the house, and it was pretty loud. Still holding Austin's hand, I shut the front door quietly and looked around to see if anyone was in sight. When I saw no one, I slowly pulled Austin along with me, heading toward my room. I opened my bedroom door, and looked around one last time before we walked in. After I turned the light on and shut the door behind us, I locked it.

When I turned to face Austin, he looked like he was hurting, and I noticed that we never let go of each others hand.

"Where does it hurt?" I said, letting go of his hand, and putting my hand up to his cheek.

"Everywhere," He said, almost inaudibly.

I looked him in his eyes and slowly moved my hands to his chest. "Maybe I can help," I whispered.

Still looking him in the eyes, I unzipped his jacket slowly, and for some reason, his breathing started to get slow and heavy. I slid his jacket off of his shoulders, not breaking eye contact with him. He was wearing a button up plaid shirt, and without hesitation I started unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top.

"Ally," He said huskily as I continued on to his last couple of buttons. I slid his shirt off of his shoulders to reveal his bruised up, yet extremely muscular, body.

"What can I do?" I said, still whispering, slowly backing him up to the wall. His breathing got really heavy now.

"Kiss them," He said, and now his back was against my wall.

Without hesitation I started trailing kisses all over his chest, over every bruise. I made my way down to his abs and literally kissed him everywhere, even on spots that didn't have any bruises. I made my way up and got on my tip toes and placed a kiss over his bruised up eye, and now Austin was taking my jacket off. He unzipped it and quickly slid it off of me. We were looking each other in the eyes the whole time. Suddenly, his hand moved up to his collarbone and he pointed at a bruise that was partially on his neck and collarbone.

"You missed one," He said, and I don't know why, but I started to get turned on. I bit my lip and looked at the bruise that was, in fact there where he pointed. I pressed my lips against the bruise and kissed it, slowly and repeatedly. His arms quickly wrapped around me, and he was now squeezing my waist. I placed a few more kisses over it and then looked up at him. His breathing was so unsteady and it was turning me on even more. "Are you hurting anywhere?" He whispered, and this took me by surprise.

"No," I said, and now my breathing began to get heavy. He squeezed my waist tighter and then started rubbing his hands from my waist to the small of my back. One of his hands slipped under my shirt just a little, and I started shivering because of how cold his hands still were, but I didn't want him to stop.

"Can you pretend something hurts then?" He said, inching his face closer to me, and he was now biting his lip. _Hard._ And now I'm even more turned on, and I wanted him.

"O…okay," I managed to breathe out. I pointed to my neck, pretending that it hurt. Austin dipped his head down and his lips were now on my neck. Kissing it slowly and even sucking it a little. I wrapped my arms around his back, placing my hands on his lower back. He was so damn muscular. Austin surprised me by biting my neck and letting his tongue dart out and touch my skin, and I let out a small moan, even though I didn't mean to. Oh my god, what are we doing?

"Austin," I said, leaning my head back a little, and biting my lip. He kissed his way across my neck to the other side of my neck and started kissing my there. I let him kiss my neck for a couple of minutes, and I did moan again. Soon, I let go of his back and grabbed his head. I was going for it, I wanted it, and I wanted it now. I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his… hard. Austin responded immediately by grabbing my head now and making the kiss more passionate. He parted his lips, and I did the same, and now his tongue was sliding through my mouth. My tongue moved with his perfectly, and our kiss was just… perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I'm loving the reviews! Thank you so much for them! This chapter is pretty short, and I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Please leave me feedback! **_

**Austin's POV**

Right now, all I want to do is be with Ally. I saw her a couple of hours ago, and we kissed… a lot, but I still want to be with her. Every time I'm with her, my heart beats a little faster. And now I crave her even more now that I know what I'm in for. That kiss was amazing. I've never kissed anybody the way that I kissed her, and right now, I don't ever want to kiss anybody else. I'm not in love with Ally, but my feelings for her are pretty strong.

I'm laying here in bed, wishing I was with her. I want her. I want her touch and her lips, and I want it now. I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and started to text Ally.

'_I want to see you, now.'_

I sent the text, and about 30 seconds later, my phone buzzed.

'_Haha. We just saw each other not even a few hours ago.'_

I smiled and bit my lip.

'_Yeah, but… I want you.'_

I knew that text was risky, and that's why I hesitated before I pressed send. It felt like forever waiting for an answer back, but in reality it was under a minute before I got a reply.

'_Mmm… do you?'_

My breathing stopped for a second after reading the text she just sent me.

'_So bad.'_

I sent the text and looked up at my ceiling. What was this girl doing to me? Yes, I like her, but after that kiss, I can't stop thinking about her, and my craving for her was almost unbearable. My phone buzzed.

'_What do you want to do to me?'_

After that text, I completely lost it. I wanted her so badly, and I could feel my whole body start to ache, and not because of my bruises. My body was aching for her. I could hear Ally's voice saying 'What do you want to do to me?' and it sounded so sexy in my head.

'_I want to kiss you, and not just on your lips. I want to feel you… everywhere. I want to make you moan like I did earlier…'_

Text sent

**Ally's POV**

I'm lying here, reading the text Austin just sent me. I'm going crazy. Flashbacks from a couple hours ago were running through my head.

_Austin switched positions with me and now my back hit the wall hard. His lips were still on mine, and now he was nipping at my lip. Everywhere he touched me, he ended up squeezing me a little, and I couldn't help but moan. Luckily it was loud outside of my room, because if it wasn't, I would have been heard. His lips moved down to my neck once more and he started sucking and biting, causing me to moan again. _

End of flashback. No, we didn't have sex. We weren't even close to that, believe me. Just a lot of making out, touching, sucking, biting, and now I have a hickey on my neck. I didn't mind, though. I can always cover it.

I read Austin's text again. Biting my lip, I started answering back.

'_Mmm, that sounds so nice.'_

I lay awake with the covers off of me, my body was hot for some reason. My family left about an hour ago, and my parents were in bed. No one even noticed that Austin came over, and even if they did, they wouldn't care that he was over. My parents like him. My dad doesn't really know him, though. They only met ac ouple of times and very quickly because my dad was heading off to Sonic Boom. My phone buzzed.

'_What do you want to do to me?'_

What did I want to do to Austin? I don't even know, but of course myhormones started taking over my thoughts. I started texting him back.

'_**Anything.** Anything you want me to do.'_

Did I really just send that to him? I looked at my phone. Yep, I did. I got a reply about a minute later.

'_I like you, Ally. I like you a lot. You know that, right?'_

He likes me? I don't know why I'm actually shocked about this, because, I mean, well, we did get a little hot and heavy tonight, so why would he want to do that with someone he doesn't like, right?

'_I like you, too.'_

I really want to ask Austin if he wants to come over, because even though we only saw each other a couple of hours ago, I missed him. I've lived here almost two months and almost every single day I've been with Austin. And now that I like him, and I know that he likes me, I want to be with him even more.

'_When can I see you again?'_

I read the text. Now I was replying.

'_Come over now'_

I just want to kiss him. I want to kiss him right now. He likes me, I like him… it's only logical.

'_Ally, it's one in the morning…'_

He has a point, but I still want him to come over.

'_Please…'_

I received a text no more than 30 seconds later.

'_Okay, okay. Meet me at your front door. I'll be over in a couple minutes.'_

I quickly shot up out of bed, and quietly walked out into the hallway, heading for the front door. Austin didn't lie. After a couple of minutes, he was at the door. Before he could knock, I opened the door and pulled him in.

"Woah there," He said, laughing as I shut the door quietly.

"Sh!" I whispered, looking at my parents door and then putting a finger up to his lips. "We can't wake my parents up. They'll kill me if they find out I snuck a boy in the house." He smirked.

"Oh, you want me to be quiet?" He said, rather loudly, too. I now put my hand over his mouth, and I could feel the smile creep up against my palm.

"Yes!" I whispered, angrily. I wasn't really angry, I was just frustrated because of what he just did. If my parents wake up, he and I will BOTH be screwed. He licked my hand, thinking that it would make my hand get off his mouth, but he was wrong. I gave him a stern look, and now he was giving me the puppy eyes. "Are you done?" He nodded his head, and I took my hand off of his mouth.

He gripped my waist and pulled me in close. He put his mouth up to my ear.

"I missed you," He whispered, before kissing my ear through my hair. He moved his lips to my cheek, and was now kissing me repeatedly, and I let out a small giggle.

"I missed you, too" I said, still giggling. I put my hands up to his chest and pushed him away. I frowned. I put my hand up to his cheek and just looked him in the eyes. It was dark, but I could see him. He's handsome, so handsome. I've never met a guy like him, and it's no wonder I'm falling for him. He ran one of his hands through my hair, staring me back in the eyes. It's like he was studying me. "What?" I ask, softly.

"I've never wanted to be with a girl as much as I want to be with you, and I've never liked anyone as much as I like you." He said, and now our foreheads were touching. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and now my body was aching for him. Yes, he had his hands on me, but I wanted more.

"And I've actually never met any boy that I've wanted to be with, until I met you. You showed me that not all guys are the same, you know? And from what I've seen so far, no one can ever compare to you." I said, pulling him by his shirt toward my room. I know I was being sappy right now, and that's usually not me. But, Austin brought out this whole other side of me that I didn't really know existed.

"You mean that?" He said, following me into my room. I shut the door and pushed him up against it. A smirk grew on his face.

"Mhm," I said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, I guess this only means one thing," He said as he crept his hands under the back of my shirt, now touching my bare lower back.

"Mmm, and what's that?" I said, now putting my hands under the front of his shirt. It amazes me how built he is, but I'm not complaining at all.

"We should be boyfriend and girlfriend…" He said, now whispering in my ear and moving his hands along my back. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know… should we?" I said, looking at his lips that he was now biting. He nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. The front of our bodies were touching completely and now my hands were still under his shirt, but now on his sides. "Well then… since we're boyfriend and girlfriend… what should we do?"

"Whatever you want… _baby_," He said, huskily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Sexual Content… you've been warned ;)**_

**Austin's POV**

Ally crashed her lips on mine, causing me to back up against the door. I grabbed her head, tangling my fingers all through her hair, and quickly deepened the kiss. Her tongue pressed against my lips, and immediately I parted my lips. She slid her tongue into my mouth, and our tongues moved around together in perfect synchronization. I switched our positions and now she was up against the door. I moved my hands down to her waist and gave her a squeeze.

Suddenly, I heard a click, which scared me, causing me to break the kiss.

"What?" Ally breathed out heavily, pulling my head back down to hers. She began trailing kisses all over my neck, and it felt so good.

"I heard something click," I managed to say, right before I left out a groan. I felt her smile against my neck as she continued to kiss it.

"I locked the door, silly," She said, and then started sucking on my neck. I said nothing more, because the feelings I had right now were driving me crazy. She nipped at my neck and that's when I lost it.

"Mmm," I said, breathing heavily. I moved my hands down to her butt and pulled her body against mine. She trailed her kisses up my jawline and then up to my ear.

"You like that, baby?" She whispered seductively against my ear. She started nibbling on my ear, and I let out another groan. She then moved her lips to my neck again and started sucking hard. "I'll take that as a yes,"

I felt her smirk against my neck, and I knew she thought she had complete control of me, which isn't true. I moved my neck, and before Ally could put her lips back on it, I kissed her hard on the mouth. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was kissing me with just as much force as I was kissing her.

Still kissing, I brought us both over to her bed and laid down on top of her. I started tracing her curves with my hands and I trailed kisses along her jawline. She gripped my hair tightly, and I could tell she's enjoying every second of this. Hesitantly, I put my hands under her shirt and began rubbing her sides. I stayed kissing her neck for a few minutes until she reversed on me again. She pushed me off of her and I was lying flat on my back. She quickly straddled on top of me and just looked at me.

"Have you ever had sex before, Austin?" She asked while scratching my chest. I wish my shirt was off right now, because I am craving for her to touch my skin. I need to feel her. I grab her thighs and start rubbing her. I'm getting turned on quickly.

"No, I...I'm a virgin," I manage to say as her hands go under the hem of my shirt. My shirt is now half up my body and now her hands are rubbing all over me under my shirt. "Have you?"

"No," She said, scratching her nails along my abs. "But I want to..." My breathing started to get heavy and chills were going all down my body. "Do you, baby?"

I nodded my head excitedly, because honestly, what seventeen year old guy wouldn't want to have sex with his extremely beautiful girlfriend, right? She leaned down and put her lips right against my ear.

"Then do me," She whispered, causing me to get shivers all up and down my body.

I sat up with Ally still straddling on top of me, and started taking her shirt off. She lifted her arms and soon her shirt was on the floor. I brought my lips down to her chest and kissed her everywhere. My hands rubbed all over her bare back and now we were both breathing heavily. I backed away for a second and started taking my own shirt off, of course with the help of Ally.

She pushed me back down on my back and began kissing me down my body as she made her way to my sweatpants. She looked up at me and bit her lip, and then proceeded with what she was about to do. She pulled down my pants and I kicked them off to the side somewhere.

Now it was my turn. I turned it around so she was now lying on her back and made my way down her body. As soon as I got to her waistband, I kissed her all along it before pulling her pants down. I looked down at her underwear and gulped. I've never done anything like this with a girl, and I honestly have no idea if I'm good or not.

Hesitantly, I pulled her underwear off and tossed it to the floor. I looked up at Ally, and she was looking down at me, biting her lip and breathing heavily.

"Can I?" I whispered before licking my lips. She nodded her head and now I was only inches away. I stuck my tongue inside of her, and immediately she let out a moan, so obviously I'm doing something right. I started playing with her clit with my tongue and she moaned even louder. I love the sound of her moaning, it gave me confidence to continue even further.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my god, Emily wasn't lying when she told me being eaten out was the best feeling ever. Austin's been eating me out for a few minutes now and it's the most pleasure I've ever felt.

His tongue went deeper in me, and I moaned louder than my prior moans. I'm surprised my parents haven't woken up. Even if they did, I don't care. I was feeling way too good right now. Austin moved his lips up to my chest and began kissing me all over again. Now he inserted a finger inside of me, and it surprised me. He started moving it around, and now he had two fingers inside of me. I gripped his hair as he continued kissing my chest and fingering me, and it was getting harder to breathe. He moved his other hand to my back and began fiddling with my bra clasp, trying to get it off of me successfully with one hand, and after about thirty seconds, he did. My bra was soon on the floor and his lips were now sucking on my left breast.

I trailed my hands down his abs while he continued what he was doing and began rubbing him over his boxers. I want him so badly, and I want him now.

"Austin..." I moaned as his fingers went deeper inside of me. He moved his lips up to my ear and began breathing heavily as he stuck his fingers in even deeper. I moaned again and gripped his back tightly.

"I want you, baby," He said huskily in my ear as he took his fingers out from inside me. He began rubbing his cock against me, and he was really hard. It felt so good, though.

"Then let me get you out of those boxers and you can do me," I whispered, trying to catch my breathe.

Before I knew it, he was taking his boxers off and now he was back on top of me again. We were both fully naked and his cock was rubbing against my folds.

"I'll be easy, okay?" He whispered. I nodded my head and gripped him even tighter. He slowly put the head of his cock inside of me. He looked down at me, silently asking for permission to go further. I nodded my head, and so he did.

Every time he went in deeper, he was very slow, because I know he didn't want to hurt me. Now he was all the way in me, and it hurt so bad. I winced at the pain I was feeling and he looked down at me, moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Baby, I'll stop if you want me too," He said softly, rubbing his hand along my cheek.

"No, no. Just..." I said, breathing heavily, trying to adjust to his size, "Let me get used to it, okay?"

"Okay," He said, and then kissed me lightly on my lips.

We laid there for about ten minutes while I adjusted to how big he was. But after that, I told him to continue. He started thrusting in and out of me slowly, and at first it was painful, but then it started to feel good.

"Faster," I said, breathing heavily. He listened to my command and he started thrusting in and out of me faster. The pleasure I was feeling wasn't like the pleasure I felt when he was eating me out. As his pace started to speed up, I began moaning his name rather loudly, making him groan quite loud as well. I put my hand over his mouth to quiet him down because he was being louder than me. I didn't want my parents to wake up. "Baby, you need to be quiet," I said, and then he went in deep again and I moaned.

"No, you do," He said as he kept thrusting in and out of me. He pressed his lips against mine to shut me up, and it didn't really work because every time he'd hit my G spot, I couldn't help but break the kiss and moan.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Austin rolled off of me and laid next to me. We were both staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas to me," Austin breathed out, still looking at the ceiling. I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Round two?" I said, breathing heavily, looking at him hopefully.

"You know it!" He said, way too happily, as he pulled me on top of him.

_**So… what did you all think!? LET ME KNOW! Thanks everyone! (:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! Here I am with Chapter 12! Now to answer something… ALLY WILL NOT BE GETTING PREGNANT IN THIS STORY, OKAY!? So you guys don't have to worry about it. I do not intend on making Ally pregnant in this story, or any other future stories I write. **_

_**And to answer aa fan: that is a very good idea! I may consider it in a future story, so thank you for the suggestion! **_

_**To answer- Purplekittycat12: there will be many more chapters. I plan on making this at least 20 (maybe more) and then I will continue with a new story. **_

_**To answer- Randomsmileyperson: I don't know how I write them either, lmao. I do feel kind of awkward, but hey! You gotta do what you gotta do!**_

_**Shoutout to Queenc1 btw! Your reviews rule! As do everyone elses! But you seem to review all the time! **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the long announcement! Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I was already dreading today. It was the first day back to school since Christmas Vacation, and I had way too much fun over this vacation to have it be over. Well, first: it was Christmas, and I love Christmas. Second: Austin and I made it official to be boyfriend and girlfriend, which reminds me, I haven't told anyone yet. School's going to be fun. Third: I hung out with Austin like the whole time. So, it's safe to say I had a pretty good break from school. But now, it's back to reality.

I got up out of bed, but not without a struggle, and walked over to my closet.

"What am I going to wear today?" I said aloud, scanning my eyes over every piece of clothing in my closet.

Honestly, dressing up for cool weather is the best because you can wear a sweatshirt and jeans and no one judges you for it. I pulled out a red and black plaid shirt from my closet along with a pair of black jeans and red converse and quickly got dressed. I brushed my teeth and then I walked over to my mirror and applied my make up and did my hair up in a ponytail. Simple, just the way I like it.

I grabbed my backpack off of the floor and ran out toward the door, grabbing my jacket before opening my front door.

"Are you going to have any breakfast?" My mom called out from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. See you later," I yelled back and then proceeded out the door.

When I got outside, I noticed Austin was already standing by his truck, so instead of going to Emily's like I always do, I just went over to Austin's. As I walked closer to him, a huge smile appeared on his face, and I couldn't help but smile, too.

"Hey beautiful," He said softly, pulling me in his arms and giving me a quick peck.

"Hi," I said, smiling up at him as I wrapped my arms around his back. I gave him another kiss.

"I missed you," He said, moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I missed you more," I said, and he looked at me shocked. I laughed.

"No way! I missed you more!" He said in protest.

"Mmm," I said, putting a hand up to my chin, pretending to think. "I don't think so, baby," Austin put his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I love it when you call me that," He said quietly, placing a kiss on my nose.

"Yeah?" I said, smiling. He nodded his head, and I was about to give him another kiss but I was rudely interrupted.

"Ahem," I heard someone clearing their throat. Austin and I pulled away from each other, but we still were in each others arms. We both looked at Emily who was standing there with her arms crossed and her foot was tapping on the ground.

"Can we help you?" I asked, a little irritated because Austin and I were having a moment.

"Yes you can, actually," She said walking up to the two of us and raising an eyebrow. "Just curious, when were you two planning on telling me you guys were dating? Because this is news to me."

Austin put his mouth of to my ear and whispered, "You didn't tell her, baby?"

"I forgot... I mean, we spent the whole vacation together so it kind of slipped my mind," I answered him quietly.

"Still here!" Emily yelled, catching both of our attentions. "So?"

"I was planning on telling you today... But, now you know, so..." I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go to school," She said, and I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

The whole car ride to school, Austin and I were holding hands. It's so strange, being in a relationship I mean. I've been in one once, and I thought I was in love, but the guy was a total jerk. Now I have Austin, and he is honestly the sweetest person I've ever met, and I just really like him a lot.

When we arrived at school, Emily hopped out of the car after us because she was in the back seat, and she left the scene rather quickly.

"I'll see you both later!" She called out as she ran over to her circle of friends.

I looked at Austin who was now next to me. I took a deep breath and looked at his hand and then back up at him. He grinned and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

He smiled down at me as we began walking and kissed my hand. We made our way up to Social Studies and as soon as we walked in, people were staring at us. I looked at Austin, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, baby," He said, walking us over to our desks, still hand in hand.

When I sat down, I got a glare from one girl in particular, and I think we all know who it is, Cassidy. Class hadn't started yet, so Austin was kneeling beside my desk talking to me, but it was hard to pay attention when I had this girl staring at me. If she wants to stare, I'll give her something to look at. I grabbed Austin's head in the middle of him talking and gave him a kiss. After I separated from him, we both smiled at each other. I glanced over at Cassidy and she looked so mad. I felt accomplished.

"What was that for?" Austin said, smiling cheesy at me.

"You're just so cute, that's all," I said, which was true. I do happen to find my boyfriend extremely adorable.

"You're pretty cute yourself," He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

My first few classes flew by. Now it's right before lunch and I'm at my locker. Austin has been meeting me at my locker all day, it's strange that he's not here right now. I bet he's already in the cafeteria getting his food, that boy loves to eat. I laugh to myself and then I stop because i feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, hoping it's Austin, but of course with my luck, it's not.

"Hey Ally," Dallas said, giving me a smile.

"Dallas... Hi..." I said while putting some books in my locker. He had made it clear to me that he still wants to take me out. He texted me multiple times over Christmas break, but I never answered.

"So, when are you going to let me take you out?" He asked, trying to be flirtatious with me.

"Dallas... I..." I started. As soon as I was going to tell him that I have a boyfriend, Austin walked up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

**Austin's POV**

I walked out of the cafeteria to find Ally because she hadn't arrived at lunch yet. When I saw her at her locker talking to Dallas, I felt angry. Not with her, but with Dallas. I walked up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso, and rested my chin on her shoulder, giving Dallas a state down.

"Hey baby," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then looking back to Dallas. He looked surprised and kind of angry.

"Hey," She said, looking at me and smiling and then back to Dallas. "Dallas... You know Austin, right? My boyfriend..." She said, and I just smirked at him. The look on his face was priceless.

"Boyfriend?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah. Boyfriend. And she's my girlfriend, is there an issue?" I asked, kissing the back of Ally's head, and then resting my chin on top of her head.

"No problem at all," Dallas said. I could tell he was lying. He looked at Ally and smiled, "I'll talk to you later, Ally. See ya,"

"Bye," She said sweetly. I waved at him and rolled my eyes. What a jerk. Ally turned around and looked at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what," She said, pulling her math book out of her locker, and then shutting it.

"Ally, he's a jerk," I said, trying to reason with her.

"He's nice to me, and I'm not going to be mean to him just because you don't like him. He never did anything to me," She said, leaning her head against the locker, looking me in they eyes, "And I know he cheated on your cousin, and that's horrible, but he didn't do anything to me, and you need to understand that,"

"But Ally..." I said, looking at her worriedly. "He's going to try to steal you away from me... I just know it."

"Austin," She said softly, stroking her hand on my cheek. I looked away because I started to get upset just thinking about it. "Baby, look at me," She said, grabbing my chin. I looked at her and frowned a little. "You don't have to worry about him, okay? Because I like you. I'm all for you and no one else. He's just some guy, that's it. You're not just some guy to me, you know that, right? You mean so much to me, and I know we haven't been together long, but I really care about you, okay?"

"Okay," I said, shooting her a big smile. She always knows the right things to say when I'm feeling upset. I don't know how she does it, but she does. Ally Dawson is something else. I pulled her into a hug and spun her around. I really _really_ like her. There is no way I'm going to ruin this relationship, and I am not letting Dallas come between us, because he's just an asshole. I put Ally down and smiled again.

"Can we go to lunch now?" She said.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I said, taking her by the hand and running into the cafeteria.

**So… what did everyone think? Leave a review and let me know! Btw, I know I didn't really touch upon the whole sex thing, but just for future warning, there may be future sexual content in this story. BUT NO PREGNANT ALLY! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**I am back with a new chapter everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! You are all awesome! Please review this chapter and let me know what you all thought! I love getting the feedback.**_

**Austin's POV**

Ally is so mad at me, which she has the right to be since I flipped out over nothing, really. I was just being a jealous boyfriend and ended up flipping out at her. I shouldn't have, though. All she did was talk to Dallas at her locker at the end of the day, but it hurt. It hurt me to see her with him and talking to him, even though I know she likes me and not him. Her and I have been going out for nearly a month now, and you'd think I'd know that she's all for me, but in the back of my mind I always think she'll leave me for Dallas, and it really sucks.

I'm lying awake on my couch, thinking about our fight just a few hours ago.

_Ally got into the truck and I could feel her staring at me. I'm angry, so damn angry. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked me quietly, putting her hand up to my cheek. I took her hand off and sat there with my arms folded, looking forward. "Austin?" Her voice sounded hurt. Why shouldn't it? I just made it blatantly obvious that I don't want my girlfriend to touch me and that I'm angry with her. _

"_What?" I said coolly. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" She asked, and it sounded like she was going to cry, and now I was getting upset because she was getting upset._

"_Nope," I said, putting the key into the ignition. She took the key right out and put it in her lap._

"_We're not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong," She said seriously. Her tone started to sound like she was angry._

"_Ally, we need to leave! I have to go home and get ready for the party tonight, and so do you guys!" Emily said from the backseat. _

"_No Em. We're not leaving here until MY BOYFRIEND tells me what the hell I did wrong," She said, putting emphasis on 'my boyfriend'._

"_You know what?" I cut in angrily. "Why don't you just go get a ride home from Dallas? Emily and I actually want to get home and you're being annoying," Ally looked at me with her mouth wide open. She looked hurt and angry. Great, why did I just say that? I'm so stupid. _

"_Are you kidding me right now, Austin? This is about Dallas? I don't like him! How many times do I have to fucking tell you!?" She yelled, throwing the keys at me. "You know what? I'm just going to walk home. I'll see you tonight, Emily. And Austin… fuck you," She got out of the car and slammed the door. She stormed off in the cold winter day and started walking._

I'm such an idiot. How could I let her walk away like that? Why did I have to call her annoying, when she really isn't? Why was I so jealous of Dallas? I think I'm falling in love with Ally, I really do. Is it weird that I feel this way only after a month? I mean, I've known her for nearly three months, but still.

I look at my cell phone, and the time reads 7:30 P.M. The party starts at 8, and I heard it's supposed to be the party of the year. The whole school is invited, even the underclassman. I'm supposed to drive Ally, Emily, Trish and Dez, but now I'm not sure about Ally. She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls, but I don't blame her. I wouldn't either if I were her.

_Buzz._ My phone vibrated in my hand. Hoping it's Ally, I actually look at the caller ID. _Sigh._ It's Emily.

"_Hey Emily," I said, sitting up on the couch._

"_Austin, you are seriously the biggest idiot I've ever met in my entire life!" She shouted over the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Damn why did she have to be so loud?_

"_What's going on? What'd I do now?" I asked._

"_Ally is getting a ride to the party with Dallas. DALLAS!" She yelled again._

"_WHAT!?" I yelled back. I felt this pain in my stomach. You know that feeling when you read something or hear something that you really don't want to, but end up reading or hearing it anyways? That's the feeling I was having right now. I was completely hurt… and furious at the same time. I wanted to cry. I know I'm a dude, but I'm sensitive._

"_You shouldn't have started with her earlier, Austin! You better make it up to her tonight or else I will hurt you." She said, and I sighed. "I'll be over in ten minutes," She hung up._

I got up from the couch and started pacing. How could she do this to me? She told me she didn't like him, and now she's getting a ride from him to the party? How did this all happen? I mean, they must have been texting or something to arrange this, which means she has been ignoring all my texts and texting Dallas? What the fuck?

_Ding. _The doorbell rang. It hasn't been ten minutes yet, why is Emily already here? I walked up to my door and answered it. It was Trish and Dez. I forgot they were getting dropped off at my house.

"Hey guys," I said, and by the way they were looking at me, I knew they knew that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked as she walked in, followed by Dez.

"No," I said bitterly. "Ally is getting a ride to the party with Dallas because she's mad at me,"

As Trish was about to say something, my mother walked into the living room. She came home the other day and she's actually home for a while, about one to three months.

"Hey kids," She said, smiling at all of us.

"Mimi! I haven't seen you in so long," Trish squealed. Trish loves my mother, but who doesn't? My mom is the best. Trish and my mother got into their own conversation which left me and Dez to ourselves.

"What should I do, man?" I asked him.

"I don't know, man. Just talk it out with her tonight at the party," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

**Ally's POV**

I don't really want to get a ride to the party with Dallas, but I'm still mad at Austin, and Dallas is my only option since Emily, Trish and Dez are all going with Austin. I need to look hot tonight. Not for Dallas; hell no, but for Austin. I know he's angry because I told Emily to tell him that I'm getting a ride with Dallas, so how could he not get angry? I'm hoping that all the anger that he has built up and all the anger that I have built up will turn into something hot and rough tonight. Austin and I haven't had sex since Christmas, and lately I've been wanting it really badly.

I look in the mirror and bite my lip. I must admit, I think I look pretty damn sexy. My hair is down in curls; I'm wearing my dark blue skinny jeans that really show how curvaceous I actually am; I have a red tank top on that flows toward the bottom and is low cut, which shows just the right amount of cleavage; and my make up looks great.

_Beep Beep._ I looked out the window and Dallas was in my driveway.

"I'll be home later, mom!" I called out before grabbing my jacket and running out the door. I walked up to the passenger side of Dallas' car, but before getting in, I looked at Austin's driveway and noticed his car was gone. I guess they already left for the party. I hopped in the car and buckled my seat belt. "Thanks for giving me a ride, I owe you," I said.

"No problem," Dallas said, while he not so nonchalantly eyed me up and down. "You look great,"

"You think? Let's hope my boyfriend thinks the same thing," I said. Dallas sighed in frustration and began driving. After about ten minutes, we arrived at the party. It was at some girl Stacey's house, and I have no idea who she is, but I love her for inviting the whole school. It took a few minutes to find a parking spot. We ended up parking a ways down the road.

When I got out of the car, Dallas came up next to me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Uh… Dallas…" I said, giving him this look, but he kept his hand there. "I have a boyfriend, and you know that,"

"Well, obviously there's trouble in paradise if you asked me for a ride to the party instead of going with him," He said, and I don't know why, but that made me so angry. I was angry before, but now I was furious.

"There isn't trouble in paradise. Now stop touching me and let's go to the party," I huffed, and then walked ahead of him.

As soon as we walked into the party, I spotted Austin immediately. He was talking to Trish, Emily and Dez, and my god did he look sexy. He was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tank top that hugged his muscular body, a red studded belt, and black jeans. I kept staring at him, and he looked up. Our eyes locked, and all I could do was bite my lip.

**Austin's POV**

I'm standing here, staring at my girlfriend in complete awe. She looks extremely hot tonight. Then I see Dallas walk up behind her, and now I'm angry again. I take a sip of my drink and continue my conversation with Trish.

"Take a look at Ally," I said, nudging Trish. Trish looked up and she gave Ally the same exact look I was giving her just a minute ago.

"She looks hot!" Trish said, and I started laughing. Trish was as straight as they come, but once in a while she'd give out an opinion on a girl, and that's what she just did now.

"I know," I whined. "Why do we have to be mad at each other, and why does she have to be here with him?" I said angrily.

"Calm down," Trish said, as calm as she could. "Go talk to her,"

"What!? No!" I started, but Trish pushed me forward. I looked back at her and her, Emily and Dez were all waving their hands forward, telling me to proceed, so I did. When I got up to Ally, I almost couldn't speak. She looked up at me and raised her eye brow.

"Babe," She said coolly. Hey, at least she was using a pet name.

"Hi," I said, looking her up and down and then biting my lip. A smile crept on her face.

"Hi Austin," Dallas said, but not without an attitude. Of course, he just had to ruin the moment. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Sup," I said bitterly.

"You know, just hanging out with _your_ girlfriend," He said smirking. That really pissed me off.

"Dallas, shut up," Ally said, shaking her head at him.

"Yeah, well have fun," I said angrily, and then started walking away. I was stopped though by a hand grabbing my wrist. I turned around to see that it was Ally. She got on her tiptoes and grabbed my head with one of her hands, putting her mouth up to my ear.

"Don't listen to him," She whispered, now putting her fingers through my hair. "He's just jealous that you have me and he doesn't."

Whenever she whispered in my ear, I always got chills in my body. I don't know why, but she had that affect on me, and I love it. I was about to say something, but was interrupted by a very drunk Cassidy pulling at my arm and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Austin!" She said giggling. What the hell? I tried getting out of her grip, but she had quite a hold on me. I couldn't see Ally because she was behind me, but I could only imagine how she's feeling right now. As soon as Cassidy let go of me, I turned around to face Ally, but she was gone. I looked around the room and she was nowhere in sight, not even with Dallas.

"Cassidy, what the hell!?" I shouted. She looked at me like she had no idea what she did wrong, but she knows what she did. I shook my head and walked away from her and then back up to Dez, Emily, and Trish.

"Have any of you seen where Ally went?" I asked.

"She went outside, Austin," Emily said, taking a sip of her drink. "She looked pissed, and-."

Before Emily could finish, I walked away. I walked outside and looked around for Ally. After about a minute of searching for her, I found her. She was walking in the direction of Dallas' car.

"Ally!" I called while running to catch up to her. She kept walking, not even bothering to look back. "Baby, wait!"

"No!" She shouted, while turning around to face me. She looked so angry. "What the hell was that all about, Austin? Are you secretly with Cassidy or something? Because if you are, tell me now before I end up finding out later," I couldn't believe it. She thinks I'm cheating on her? Is she serious right now?

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled, and my blood was now boiling. "You think I'm the type to cheat? You really think that low of me that I'd actually do that?"

"What do I know, Austin? I've only known you for three months!" She yelled back, stepping closer to me. My blood was boiling even more now. She knows me better than anyone, and she has the nerve to say that to me?

"I can't believe you think I'd actually do that to you! Cassidy means absolutely NOTHING to me. I don't know what that was all about. She's completely drunk. How the hell am I supposed to know that she was going to come out of the blue and hug me!? I didn't! I don't know why you're so mad!"

"I'm mad because some bimbo that I have a strong dislike for is putting her hands all over my boyfriend, how could I not be mad!?" She shouted, and now we were about a foot apart.

"Now you know how I feel whenever I see you talking to Dallas!" I said, still yelling. I could feel the veins popping out of my neck and my forehead.

"I talk to Dallas! I don't go jumping all over him and hugging him, and you KNOW that!" She said, and she looked like she was close to tears. Not because she was upset, but because of how furious she was. "You know what? Just leave me alone. Maybe this isn't going to work out." She turned around and started walking away.

I stood there for a second, breathing heavily, taking everything that just happened. No. There is no way I'm losing Ally, not now… not ever, especially over something so stupid. I ran up from behind her and spun her around so she was now facing me. Before she could say anything or push me away, I pressed my lips against hers. At first she struggled to get away, but after I grabbed her head with one of my hands and her waist with my other, she responded to the kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and she was the one that deepened the kiss. The kiss wasn't sweet or soft, it was rough and filled with passion. I slid my tongue into her mouth and continued kissing her. After about a minute, I moved my lips down to her neck and kissed it roughly. I was hungry. I was hungry for her and I wanted her so badly. I want it now, and I want it rough.

"Let's go back to my place. My parents are probably sleeping by now," She breathed out as I nipped at her neck. I looked up at her and breathed heavily. I licked my lips when I noticed her biting her lip and the hickey that I left on her neck. I nodded my head, agreeing to leave, and I picked her up bridal style and started walking toward my truck. I'm sure Trish, Dez and Emily will be able to find a ride home with someone else. Right now I wanted my girlfriend, and there was going to be no interruptions. As we got closer to my car, I put my mouth up to her ear.

"You have no idea what you're in for," I said huskily against her ear. "No fucking idea,"

_**So, what did you all think? Now I know what you're thinking… Why did Austin curse at the end? Well, because of how bad he wants Ally. His anger is so built up that he can't help it, and neither can Ally… in the next chapter ;) So… by now I hope you all know that the next chapter will be filled with sex. Just a warning! I may have to change this story to rated M. :x Oh and by the way! I noticed that I have made some spelling mistakes in past chapters, and I apologize for that and apologize in advance for anymore spelling errors! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back with a new chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you all think! You guys know I love the feedback!**_

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. I THINK I MAY HAVE TO CHANGE THIS STORIES RATING :x**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy!**_

**Ally's POV**

As soon as we got into my room, I locked the door and then pushed Austin up against it. His big hands were gripping my waist tightly and my hands were scratching his front over his tank top. God, he's so muscular. Austin started breathing heavily and I couldn't help but bite my lip when his grip on my turned into a squeeze. I placed a kiss on his neck as I moved my hands up to his shoulders.

"This needs to go," I whispered against his ear, sliding his plaid shirt off of his shoulders and watching it fall to the floor. He shivered, and that's when I got confident. I was in control and he wasn't. I moved my lips along his jawline, kissing every inch before moving my lips back up to his ear. "You've been a bad boy tonight, and you need to make it up to me," I whispered seductively.

"Oh god," He whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door.

"Are you gunna be a good boy for the rest of the night?" I whispered, creeping my hand down to his front and slowly rubbing him over his pants. He groaned and his breathing started to get heavier. I thought I had him wrapped around my finger, but I was so wrong.

Austin lifted me off my feet and carried me over to my bed. He threw me down on my mattress and followed me down on the way. He laid on top of me and began placing kisses all over my chest and down to my cleavage. His hands crept up under my shirt and immediately he cupped both of my breasts. His lips were now kissing on my neck while his hands rubbed and squeezed my breasts over my bra.

"Austin..." I moaned quietly. I had to be quiet because both of my parents were in their bedroom which was right next to mine, and even though they were sleeping, it's better I play it safe. He moved up to my ear and started nibbling on my lobe, and that's when I let out a louder moan. It felt so good.

"I don't know how you expect me to be a good boy when you make noises like that," He whispered while still biting on my ear. I took the hem of his tank top and lifted the back up so his bare back was showing. It was so banged up from his dad in the past, but not as bad as it once was. Austin moved his lips back down to my neck and I watched as his back arched while he tried not to put all his weight on me, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't take it, this was all too much. I needed to be in control.

I pushed Austin off of me and now he was lying next to me on his back. I rolled over on top of him and then sat up, looking down at him as I straddled him. I stared into his eyes and bit my lip. Slowly, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and began taking it off. As I threw it to the floor, Austin's cock started to get harder than it already was, and I licked my lips. I pulled him up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and then pushed him back down on my bed. I leaned down and began kissing him hard on the lips. His tongue darted out almost immediately, asking for entrance into my own mouth. What kind of girlfriend would I be not to oblige? Our tongues battled one another for about five minutes and during that five minutes, Austin manager to get me out of my bra and then decided to put his hand between us and rub my pussy over my pants, and I knew right then that I wanted to have sex already.

"Austin..." I broke the kiss, breathing heavily and he moved his lips to my neck and began sucking hard. "Fuck me..." I said breathlessly and then letting out a small moan. I felt him smile against my neck and now I was suddenly on the bottom. His hands ran down my body down to the zipper on my jeans. He sat up as he unzipped them and quickly took them off. Not even a second later, he was tugging my panties off.

I reached up in front of me and scratched him down his abs until I reached his pants. I tugged at his belt, causing him to move forward a little and undid it expertly. I then unbuttoned his pants and began pulling them down his thighs along with his boxers. I wanted it so bad that I didn't even bother pulling his pants off all the way, only just enough to reveal his erect penis. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down on me. He began kissing my neck again while his hands moved down between us and traced my folds with two of his fingers. I let out a loud moan, and then ended up biting my lip because I didn't want my parents to hear.

"Oh... Austin," I moaned into his ear, while his hands worked faster. He was breathing really heavy against my neck and now his lips were kissing me rougher on my neck.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you?" He said huskily against my neck, and now he was rubbing his tip instead of his fingers against my folds. I moaned again and I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to answer him.

"So... Bad..." I moaned out, pulling his hair. I'm surprised it hasn't ripped out yet.

**Austin's POV**

I completely lost it when Ally told me to fuck her. I don't know why, but I found the vulgar language coming out of her mouth to be so damn hot.

"How bad?" I said hoarsely. I kept rubbing the head of my cock on her folds, this time pressing down harder.

"So fucking bad, baby," She said almost inaudibly. I looked down at her face and her mouth was partly open and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Beg for it," I said, now breathing against her ear while I continued to rub against her.

"Austin, please fuck me! Please! I'm begging you, please fuck me, baby!" She practically shouted, and that was enough for me.

In one motion, I slid my dick into her and began working immediately. At first I went slow and easy, but the moans that were coming out of her mouth encouraged me to go fast and rough. As I moved in and out of her at my new pace, her hands moved to my back and her nails dug into me, and holy fuck did it feel good.

"Oh..." She moaned loudly, and right then i knew she didn't care if her parents heard us because she was so loud.

"Oh my god... Ally..." I groaned, and began speeding up my pace if that's even possible. Suddenly I felt her inside twitch and I started breathing heavily. "Wait for me," I whispered as I proceeded to go in and out of her.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer," She breathed out. "I'm close," And right then, her legs began to shake under me and her walls clamped around me. Her breathing was heavy before, but now it was even heavier. Her nails dug into my back and she scratched me hard. I know there's going to be marks on my back from that, but I didn't care. I went in and out of her and then I went in really deep and that's when she had her orgasm. I kept going for another minute until I felt myself climaxing, and after that, I spilled myself into her, causing her to moan so loud, the loudest i've ever heard her moan. I dropped down on top of her and rested my head on her chest. We were both breathing heavy and we were both extremely sweaty. Her hands ran through my hair, and for a few minutes we just laid there in silence and the only sound that you could hear was our unsteady breathing. Ally broke the silence, though.

"You are so lucky I'm on the pill," She said, still breathless. I smiled and looked up at her.

"Tonight was awesome," I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah... I just hope I can walk in the morning," She said, and then we both started laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all!**_

_**Everyone needs to calm down, by the way! I changed the rating to this story to M, so people need to stop bugging me about it. I've gotten three extremely rude PM's from people bitching at me for not changing the T rating, and I honestly forgot to last chapter, it seriously slipped my mind, but I did it. This story is now rated M, so everyone can CHILL! I will be warning people if there will be sexual content in chapters if they don't want to read it. I wish I kept this story at a T rating, but hey, what're ya going to do? Ya know?**_

_**Anyways! Please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter! Thanks everyone! You're all awesome!**_

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of my Austin's arms wrapped around me, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. But, that's not the reason I woke up. I woke up to loud knocking on my door and my mother calling my name. I looked over at the clock and it read 10 A.M.

"Oh shit!" I said quietly, darting out of bed and throwing one of my oversized night shirts on. I walked back over to the bed and Austin was rolling around, but he was still asleep. "Babe!" I whispered, putting a hand to his shoulder and shaking him violently. "Baby, wake up!"

He groaned and I put my hand over his mouth and stared at my bedroom door, which was now being knocked on again.

"Ally, wake up, honey!" I heard my mom call from the other side of the door. I looked at the door and I started to panic as the doorknob started to get wobbled.

"Baby!" I whispered loudly, tugging him out of my bed, causing him to fall on the floor. He looked up at me and he was about to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth again. "My mother is on the other side of the door," I said, looking pointedly to the door and then back to him. He nodded his head and I proceeded. "You need to sneak out of the window, okay? Please," He nodded his head again and started putting on his clothes. As soon as a knock came from the door again, Austin became faster with his actions. After about a minute, he was fully dressed and walking over to the window. I followed him over to it and he smiled at me.

"I'll talk to you later," He said quietly, pulling me by my waist to get closer to him. I smiled and nodded my head. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then made his way out of the window. When I saw that he was safely on the ground, I shut the window and walked up to my door, opening it.

"Why was your door locked?" My mom asked me, giving me this strange look.

"I guess I accidentally locked it last night." I said, trying to sound serious, but I don't think my mom was buying it. She looked at me sternly, almost as if she was studying me.

"You're walking funny…" She said, and that's when my whole face got hot. I didn't even realize I was walking a little off, but Austin did do a number on me last night.

"What? No I'm not," I said, trying to play it cool. I sat down on my bed so I wouldn't have to walk anymore. I looked around the room, acting as casually as I can, but my mom was definitely on to me. Great.

"Did you have Austin in here, Ally?" She asked, taking a seat next to me. My heart started beating really fast, like, it's unbelievable how fast it's beating.

"What!? No!" I squeaked. She raised her eyebrows at me and then crossed her arms.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

"Mm, I see," She said, and I could just tell by the tone of her voice she didn't believe me. I nodded my head and didn't bother looking at her, because if I did, she'd know I was lying. I saw her look at the floor and then back up to me and she raised her eyebrow again. I couldn't tell what she was looking at on the floor, and I didn't want to look because then she'd get even more suspicious.

"Now, are you sure you're not lying to me?" She asked.

"Uh huh," I said slowly. This was just really awkward.

"Hm," She said, reaching down to the floor and pulling up Austin's red studded belt. My heart felt like it stopped for a second. "Then what's this?"

"Uh…um… That's mine!" I practically shouted, causing my mom to jump.

"Oh yeah?" My mom said sarcastically. She grabbed one end of the belt and let the rest of its length fall down. My mom examined it and then looked at me and shook her head. "Doesn't really look like it's your size."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" I said in a high pitched voice. "Yes it is." I took the belt from my mother and stood up, wrapping it around my waist. When it ended up looping around me almost twice, I looked down in embarrassment.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" My mother said sternly, I looked up at her, trying to act as innocent as possible. "You had Austin in your room last night, didn't you!?" I sighed. I just had to be straight up with her.

"Yes, mom." I said quietly, looking down, acting as if I'm ashamed, even though I was far from that. I had way too much fun last night to be ashamed of that. "But we didn't do anything."

"Then why are you walking funny?" She asked and then it dawned on her. "Did you guys have sex, Ally!? You're sixteen years old!" She was yelling now.

"Mom, no! We didn't!" I said, and I was literally so convincing to the point I actually believed myself.

"Are you lying?" She asked, more calm now.

"No, I'm not lying," I said softly. I can't believe I was lying to my mother, I never lied to my parents… _ever._

"Okay, good," She said, a smile appearing on her face. Now I really was feeling ashamed because I was lying to my mom. "But, you're still in trouble."

"What!? Why!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Because you had your boyfriend in here without your father or myself knowing, and you know that's against the rules."

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"I accept your apology… but, you're still grounded," She said, now getting up from the bed. I sat there, staring at her in awe for a moment.

"What!? For how long?" I shouted once again. This sucks. I've never been grounded in my entire life, and now I am. This just really sucks.

"Just for the rest of the weekend," She said, and then proceeded out of my room. She shut the door behind her and I huffed.

I reached over to my phone and pulled up my messages. I created a group chat between myself, Austin, Trish, Emily and Dez and began typing.

_'Hey guys. You're going to have to count me out of bowling tonight. Mom grounded me for the rest of the weekend.'_

I sent out the text and almost immediately I got a response. First it was from Emily.

_'You? Grounded? Damn, you must have really screwed up!'_

The next text came a few seconds after from Trish.

_'Aw man! What did you do? How about we just reschedule and all go next Saturday night instead?'_

I began typing my response.

_'Emily, I know! My mom was just being a suspicious mom, ya know? I'll tell you about it later. And Trish, if it's okay with everyone else, that'd be great, but you should all still go tonight and have fun. I'll tell you later, also.'_

I sent the text and then Dez's text came through.

_'Damn! I was looking forward to bowling tonight! But that's okay, I'm fine with going next weekend instead. Hey Trish, want to hang out?'_

Trish answered to Dez's text immediately.

_'Yeah, Dez. Text me separately from this chat.'_

I don't know why, but I think Trish and Dez may have something going on, even though they are constantly bickering. They'd be pretty cute together to be honest. My phone buzzed again, and this time it was a text from Austin.

_'Yeah guys, let's reschedule for next weekend. I'm grounded also.'_

I was about to answer the text, but then my phone started ringing. It was from Austin.

"_Hey baby," I sighed into the phone. _

"_Hey sweetie," He said softly. I smiled because he's never called me that before, and I find it adorable. "Why are you grounded, hm?"_

"_Well, you see…" I started, getting comfortable on my bed since I wasn't going anywhere. "My mom came in here, acting all suspicious, right?"_

"_Uh huh…" He said._

"_And then she was asking me all these questions. Like why I was walking funny and if I had you over and stuff, and I told her no, but she didn't believe me. And then you, mister, this is your fault! She picked up your belt off of the floor! You left your belt here!"_

"_Oh shit!" He said, but I could tell he wanted to laugh. "I'm sorry,"_

"_It's okay… She doesn't think we did anything, so we're good," I half whispered, just in case my mom was near my room._

"_Well, good," He said._

"_Why are you grounded?" I asked. Now it was my turn to get his details._

"_Well, my mom saw me walking in the house this morning, and she's mad that I didn't come home last night. I told her I slept at Dez's, but she wasn't really buying it because my truck was in the driveway, but I told her that Dez's brother dropped me off this morning, and she said it was okay and stuff, just not to do it again. And she grounded me today and tomorrow," He said._

"_Aw…" I said softly. "Well, at least it's only for the weekend, that's not so bad. It's suppose to be rainy today and tomorrow anyways," _

"_Yeah…" He said. There was a long silence between us for a moment, but it wasn't awkward. I love how we can just sit on the phone and not say anything and it doesn't get awkward at all. The silence broke when Austin spoke up. "I miss you, baby,"_

"_I miss you more," I said, smiling to myself. I love when he calls me baby, any pet name, really. I know we haven't been dating very long, but… I think I might love him. Is it too soon?_

"_Impossible! I miss you more!" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Nu uh, it's not impossible!" I said, and then we both started laughing. We sat on the phone in silence for about five minutes, and Austin was the one that broke the silence again._

"_Babe… do you want to, maybe sneak out tonight, and meet up with me?" He said, __rather quietly. He probably didn't want his mom to hear._

"_Do you think that's really a good idea? And it's going to be raining tonight," I said __softly._

"_I want to see you, baby. And who cares? It's only supposed to be drizzling. Tomorrow is __supposed to be the storm, not tonight. Pretty please, will you sneak out?" He asked, and I could tell he was begging. I rolled my eyes, because he knew I would give in._

_ "Fine!" I finally said. "Where do you want to meet?"_

_ "My side yard, 11 o'clock!" He said._

_ "Alright, alright," I said, biting my lip. "I'll see you then,"_

_ "Okay, see you then, baby. Bye," He said._

_ "Bye," I sighed, and then I hung up the phone._

I lay back in my bed, looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes. I know it's risky sneaking out tonight, but I really can't wait to see Austin.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Alright everyone, I hate to bring this story to an end… but this is indeed the last chapter. BUT! Don't get sad, yet. You know why? Because I'm writing a sequel to this story. I already started writing it, and I have a feeling you guys will love the story. I have the plot line all sorted, and it's going to be another multi chapter like this one! So keep your eyes open for that story! I'm going to try to have the first chapter up tonight or by tomorrow. I love you all. You guys are so great and I love the reviews and messages you all left for me. I'm going to make a few shout outs before the story. So here it goes!**_

_**Randomsmileyperson: You are awesome. You have reviewed literally every single chapter, and I thank you for that! I definitely know you'll be one of my faithful readers for my Auslly stories, and I thank you for that.**_

_**DramaMama01: You are also another one that has reviewed like every chapter. You're awesome and I love reading your reviews!**_

_**Queenc1: Another one! You are one of the faithful readers and reviewers that I love so much. You're awesome, and thank you for enjoying my stories!**_

_**Isazu: I've never given you a shoutout, when in reality… I should! You've reviewed like every chapter and I love reading your reviews. They're all so detailed, and you're just awesome. **_

_**APlusAzian: You are also awesome! Your reviews make me happy, and I'm glad that you take the time to write me detailed reviews. Those are the kinds of reviews that I love!**_

_**Everyone I missed, I'm sorry. I love you all, and appreciate you all! Keep being amazing!**_

**Austin's POV**

Since getting off the phone with Ally, the rest of my day kind of dragged on. It was raining outside all day, and it still is, so I guess you can say my day was just kind of… blah. All I really did was text Ally, watch TV, and just lounge in my pajamas all day.

Right now, it's 10:50 P.M. I'm supposed to be meeting Ally in ten minutes. I walk up to the mirror and take a look at myself. My hair is all messy, I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and my eyes look tired. Eh, whatever. Ally has seen me like this plenty of times, but how come I wanted to make a good impression at this specific moment? I mean, I need to tell Ally something, something that I think is extremely important. I need to tell her that I love her.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that it's impossible for me to be in love with her already because we've only been dating for a month, and I've only known her for three. But, I can't help how I feel about her. I've never felt the way I feel about her about anyone else. I don't know what love feels like, but I'm pretty sure it feels like this. I can't imagine my life without her, ever; all I ever do is think about her; whenever I'm not with her, I miss her; every time she kisses me, I get butterflies in my stomach; when she hugs me, I never want to let go; and I just love everything about her. That's what love is, right? That's what I think.

I walked out of my room, and quietly shut the door behind me. I looked around only to see that all the lights are off and my parent's bedroom door is shut. Good, they're both sleeping… or so I thought. When I was about to open the front door of my house, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see my father with his arms crossed.

"Dad… hi" I said, and he could tell I was nervous because he then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, flicking the light on to show that he had a smile on his face. Dad and I have been getting along lately since mom has been home, and I liked it this way.

"Listen, dad! I know I'm grounded, but I just need to see Ally, for like ten minutes, please!" I begged.

"How come? Weren't you with her all night last night, up until this morning?" He asked simply. Wait, how'd he know?

"No, I slept at Dez's house," I said, trying to cover up my lie.

"You may have your mother fooled, but you don't have me fooled," He said, before giving me a smirk. I was about to protest, but my dad cut me off. "You can go, just don't be too long because if you're mother wakes up, you and I both will be in trouble," I nodded my head and gave my dad a smile.

"Thanks dad, I won't be too long," I said and then I walked out of my house.

I walked to the side of the house, and Ally was already standing there. She must have been there for a while because her hair was already drenched from the rain. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, squeezing her in my grasp.

"Just a couple minutes," She said, snuggling into my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head and then cupped her face into my hands. I stood there staring at her for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness and the rain that was affecting my vision even more. Her arms were still wrapped around my back and she was staring back at me. We stood there in silence for not even a minute.

"So…" She said, biting her lip.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, stroking my thumb over her cheek. It was so wet from all the drizzling. I was getting pretty drenched, too. My hair was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck.

"Sure," She said softly. I moved my forehead against hers and bit my lip.

"Why are you so beautiful, like, all the time?" I asked, kissing her nose that was now scrunched up.

"Thank you, but I'm really not," She said, smiling up at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, but you are!" I said, now giving her a kiss.

We kissed a couple more times before I moved my hands down to her waist and pulled her body against mine. Although it wasn't raining hard, we were both drenched from all of the drizzle coming down. We stood there in that position for a good five minutes, kissing each other deeply. This kiss was soft, yet very passionate. A kiss that two people in love would have, which reminds me… That's why I brought her out here tonight. I broke the kiss and just stared into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, giving me a small smile.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just… I don't know," I said, now grinning at her.

"I'm just what?"

"Amazing."

She smiled and kissed me again, "So are you, baby."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being a complete jerk, and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you over something so dumb." I said. I realized I never really apologized for the way I acted with that whole Dallas thing.

"No, don't apologize," She started, stroking her hand on the side of my neck. "I shouldn't have been talking to Dallas. I know you don't like him, and I know you just care about me and you were looking out for me, and I appreciate that. But baby, you need to know that I'm not going to leave you, I care about you just as much as you care about me." I was about to say something, but she wasn't finished. "And I'm sorry about freaking out about the whole Cassidy thing last night. I guess I just got… jealous," She said, saying the word 'jealous' extremely quiet.

"I may be just a little jealous when I see you with Dallas," I whispered, and she giggled.

"Well, you shouldn't." She said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're my boy, and I don't want him. I'm all yours," She said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Forever?" I asked. A smile came on her face and she nodded her head.

"Forever."

This is it, I have to tell her.

"Ally, I have to tell you something, but I don't want it to scare you," I said seriously.

"Tell me what, Austin?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I think…" I started, and then I shook my head. "No, I _know_… I'm in love with you. I love you, Ally."

"Why would that scare me?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Because I've never said that to any other girl, and I've never felt this way about anybody else, and it scares me." I said softly, and I was completely serious.

"Well, I don't want to scare you even more when I tell you… I love you, too," She said, and my heart started to beat really fast, and I seriously couldn't breathe for a second. Ally noticed. "What's the matter?" I took her hand and put it up to my heart and held my hand over her hand.

"You feel how fast my heart is beating? This is what you do to me, and you telling me you love me scares me even more." I said, and she smiled.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, especially now that I know you feel the same way as I do."

"You won't,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
